


另一种人生

by MRink



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink
Summary: 历史学家elsa x 流浪者anna，女王elsa x 公主anna，一个现实与历史双线组合的故事
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

艾莎骑着单车经过一条开满黄色野菊的小路，乡间泥路坑坑洼洼，车头篮里的物品颠簸得厉害，阳光透过高大的榉木树枝，照在她白皙的脸庞和浅金色的头发上。

距离住处一英里半之外是阿伦戴尔镇，艾莎每周骑自行车去那里购买生活用品与食物，放进背包和车头篮里，然后回家。一般往返一趟大约要一个小时。

一个月前艾莎来到这个位于瑞典和挪威交界的小镇，名义上是做历史研究。她在远离镇中心的临海丘陵上租了一座庄园。说是庄园，但其实很小，充其量是带了个比较大院子的两层屋子。庄园已经历数百年风雨，墙壁布满藤蔓和青苔，从外头看很是破败。不过屋子内部倒是保养得很好，住起来尚算舒适。最重要的是从二楼的书房和卧室打开窗望出去，除了能尽收阿伦戴尔海峡的全貌，还可以俯瞰石砌古堡的遗址。那座坐落在海峡尽头和山峦之下的城堡，是她来这里的理由。

通过熟识的朋友牵线，艾莎以极低的价格租下这座庄园一年使用权。异国他乡的生活没有初想艰难，庄园平日有管理员奥肯夫妇负责打理，他们每周一次从别处驾驶着白色的皮卡车来到庄园。奥肯先生主要负责院子的清理，照看种在院里的一些蔬菜，以及房屋修葺和维护等工作。奥肯夫人则打扫房间，并时不时教艾莎一两道本地料理。有他们在，庄园的维护几乎没艾莎的事。她享受这个陌生环境带来的新鲜和孤独感。她怡然自得地居住在远离尘嚣的乡间屋子，带着漫无目的的好奇心，陶醉于这里的山川、树林、湖泊和海洋，像开始一段全新的人生。

大多数时候她足不出户，在书房里伏案工作，研读从镇上图书馆借来的书籍、手稿和日记，关于Elsa.Arendelle女王执政时期的。这位传言中拥有不可思议力量，通俗点说就是『魔法』的女王，被记录在历史里不过短短二十余年。但她传奇的成长经历，执政时期出色的业绩，以及与亲妹妹Anna.Arendelle言不尽道不清的暧昧关系，都深深吸引了艾莎。

在这处可以遥望城堡遗址的房子里，艾莎觉得自己与女王在进行一场跨越时空的心灵对话。因此每当她从埋首工作中抬起头，总要花上片刻，才能分清自己身处在现代还是古老的过去。她深入研究史册，醉心于挖掘这位女王存在的痕迹，寻找文字背后的真相，并对此孜孜不倦。只有这样她才会忘记被抛弃在大洋彼岸的纽约。远离人群的庄园，古老城堡的遗址，这里的一切使她摆脱了过往的种种，应酬、赶稿、受邀写序，以及未婚夫。所有现实里应尽的义务，均不存在于此处。

道路的前方是个十字路口，上周艾莎从这里经过时遇到四个持枪带狗的男人，像是猎人。那时他们聚在一起大声争吵，相互吼叫。见她骑车靠近，他们用挪威语对她指指点点，表情暧昧。因为不知道对方在说什么，她心里很害怕，也怕被拦截下来，于是硬着头皮骑车快速越过他们。而这一举动引来了身后更大的吼叫声和犬吠，她害怕极了，不敢回头。

很快就要到那个路口，这次没有持枪男人和猎狗在哪里，但从某处飘来阵阵歌声。那是一个女人的声音，伴着某种清脆的弦乐器。歌声充满诱惑，虽然随意得几乎不成曲调，但声音如泉水般清澈透明，听起来情意绵绵，宛若一首叙情诗。

艾莎刹住车，停下来。她驻足在那听了一会，期间有一只麻雀停落在车轮前，笨拙地跳跃了几下，就飞走了。在麻雀离开后，她决定调转车头，寻声而去。

艾莎推车穿过草丛，走在羊肠小径上。刺柏的毬果粘在她的裙子上，散发强烈的树脂味。她走了三四分钟，来到一处空地上，看见一个戴着宽檐帽的红发年轻女人坐在一块岩石上，一边弹着像是鲁特琴的乐器，一边闭眼轻轻哼唱。她沉浸在音乐之中，根本没注意到有人走近。过了一会，也许是空气里多了一个人产生了气流的变化，也或许是头顶树梢风的动静打扰了她，那个女人突然睁开了眼睛。

她们就站在彼此间不到十米的距离，突兀地对望。艾莎发现女人除了一头显眼的红发外，还有一双玻璃般明净的湖蓝色眼眸。

“你好呀。”

是红发的女人先开口。为了表示友好，她还拿起帽子点了点头，再戴回去。

“我路过这里，你的歌声很美妙。还有，对不起。”

艾莎推车往前走近了几步说道。她走近她，似乎只是为打断她的歌声说声抱歉。因为她的神色，好像刚从音乐的避难所被艾莎强行拉回现实一样，这让艾莎感到丝内疚。

“虽然不知道你为什么道歉，不过谢谢你的称赞。”

红发的年轻女人笑了笑，露出洁白的牙齿。而因为距离的缩短，艾莎又更看清了她的全貌。她的红发扎成马尾，相貌很俊俏，但可能是皮肤被晒成小麦色的缘故，看起来有点邋遢，却不让人讨厌，反而有种邻家调皮女孩的亲切。她穿着破洞的牛仔裤和一件皱巴巴的亚麻质地白衬衫，敞开领口，脖子上挂着一颗用粗绳串起来的蓝色石头。衬衫的袖子被挽到手肘处，露出的手臂上有一些红红的小疙瘩，像是被虫叮咬后留下的疤痕。她盘腿坐在岩石上，怀抱那把破旧的乐器，看上去有点拘谨。尽管她装得自然而不在意，但艾莎认为自己还是不小心侵犯了她的领地。

短暂对话后，她们没有再做声，但也没有谁要先离开的意思。

“那个东西，是鲁特琴吗？”为了化解沉默，艾莎指了指女人拿着的乐器又问。

“这个？不，是曼陀林。虽然它和鲁特琴很像，但不是同一样东西。“

女人边说边左手划过琴弦，清脆的音符如一阵微风拂向艾莎。她冲艾莎微微一笑，弹起一段旋律，里面仿佛融汇了各种声音，铃声、鼓声、缺失的人声。弹奏过程中她没看琴弦，而是用那湖蓝色的眼睛盯着艾莎的脸，像是通过捕捉艾莎表情的变化来思考、来编织旋律。正因这样，灵巧的手指拨动的旋律，触达了艾莎内心的柔软，

“你弹得非常好听。“一曲演奏完毕，艾莎入迷了。她本想说些更动听的赞美，却只是很平铺直叙。

“可是你没有参与到我的音乐里。”女人摇摇头说。

“不，我只是多余的配角。”艾莎说。

“嗯哼。”女人轻哼了一声，望着艾莎，似乎不认同，但也没再多言。

“我住在附近，快到中午了，你不介意一起吃顿饭？作为我打扰你兴致的道歉。”

话刚出口，连艾莎都觉得惊讶。她不清楚为什么这么大胆，邀请一个才见面不到几分钟的人去家里，她也不过是一个刚到此处不久的外乡人。她对她毫无了解，却如此松懈。不过，艾莎确信女人并不危险。倒不是因为她是女人，手里拿的是乐器而不是武器，只是单纯的一种直觉。她想了解她，对这名陌生的女子，此时艾莎心中很明确。

“听起来是个不错的主意。”女人欣然答应。

“那我们走吧。”艾莎说着，重新跨上自行车。

女人把琴背上肩膀，跳下岩石，坐上了艾莎单车的后座，轻轻环上她的腰。

“安娜，我的名字。”她说。

“艾莎，我的名字。”艾莎答到。然后脚尖掂起离地，用力踩下脚踏，车轮便滚动了起来。

在离开空地前，绕过岩石的另一端，艾莎发现有一辆车顶载满物品的墨绿色的半旧旅行房车隐身在空地旁的树林里。刚才那么久居然没发现它的存在，是身后这个女人的吗？艾莎好奇。

艾莎载着那个名叫安娜的陌生女人，在五分钟后回到了庄园。她把单车停在院子，安娜主动替她拎起车头篮里的购物袋。

她们走进厨房，一起动手在堆满杂物的餐桌上挪出一片空间，放上新买来的东西。

“这里有些乱，平时有人定期来打扫，所以我….总之让你见笑了。”艾莎边取出购物袋里的东西，边不好意思地说。

“没关系，厨房凌乱些才有生活的气息。”安娜说。

“你渴不渴？来点喝的？”艾莎又问。

安娜点点头。

艾莎打开冰箱，发现里面除了酒就再没其他饮品。她回头看了下安娜，她坐在餐桌旁的椅子，摘下的宽檐放在膝盖上，头顶的头发有些乱糟糟。她回望了艾莎。

“我白天不大喝酒，清水就可以。”安娜抚了下头上的碎发笑着说。

于是艾莎又起身，从橱柜里取出两个玻璃杯，在净水水龙头下接了两杯水，并递了杯给安娜。

她们一人坐在椅子上，一人靠在厨房的门口，看着外面正午阳光下的庭院。在哪里，草地反射着白光，种着西红柿的藤架尚未结出果实。

“我是第一次进这个房子。”过了会，安娜说。她收回望向院子的视线，好奇地打量着厨房里的家具和装饰。她样子很专注，像是要把它们铭记在心，那神情与刚才在空地上弹奏乐曲时望着艾莎的一模一样。

“你没来过这里？”

“当然，这里平时没有人住，门是锁着的，直到一个月前你来到这。”安娜笑了。

“那么….其实你知道我？”艾莎转了圈手里的杯子，看向安娜。她以为她们才第一次见面。

“别误会，我没有打探别人隐私的嗜好。只是，你知道，这个地方很小，人也不多，有新的人来，消息总会传得很快。他们说庄园里来了个金发的美国女人，长得很漂亮，我想说的就是你。”

安娜说这话时眼神真挚，一瞬不瞬地盯着艾莎，让她感到脸上升温了几度。

“你不问些什么吗？”安娜又说。

“问什么？”

“例如我是谁之类的。你把一个陌生人随意带进家里，就不怕图谋不轨？”安娜一手拿着杯子放在餐桌上，一手放在膝上的帽子，食指有节律地轻轻敲打帽顶。

“说得也是，但我想你起码不会像那些粗鲁的猎人一样危险。”艾莎笑了笑说。

艾莎也认为自己的行为鲁莽了。不过，即使到现在她也没有过多担心，她对安娜感到放心，可能是因为除了工作电话和奥肯夫妇的必要交谈，她已经许久不和人说话了。她想找个没有负担的对象，只是聊聊。

“是那四个男人吗？他们骚扰你了吗？“安娜眯起眼睛问到。

“你也遇到他们了？说不上，有些困扰，但没对我造成实质性的影响。”

“他们是隔壁镇上来打猎的人，是挺粗鲁，不过也只是表面上虚张声势，枪法拙劣得连只站定定的兔子都打不中。”安娜耸耸肩说。

“这么说来你们打过交道？”艾莎笑了。

“有那么一次，他们来到我的空地，那些狗很吵闹，我从车里拿了把霰弹枪瞄准他们，把他们统统撵走了。”安娜说着做了个持枪的姿势。

安娜说这话时弯起了眼睛，里面闪过丝危险的光芒。艾莎不由地吞了吞口水。刚才果然是侵犯了她的领地，那辆绿色的房车，确实也是她的。

“你害怕了？对我？”安娜问。

“如果是，那也来不及了。毕竟你已经进了我的房子。”艾莎无奈地笑了笑，她是说真的。

“请放心，我对女士向来很温柔。”安娜也笑了，神情半真半假。

“我想，我们该吃午饭了。昨晚我做了些炖牛肉，也从镇上买了新鲜的面包，再做个豌豆蔬菜沙拉如何？”艾莎走向料理台，放下杯子，背对着安娜问。

“有什么是我可以帮忙的吗？”

“能请你到院子里摘些豆荚吗？”艾莎把一个小篮筐递给安娜。

安娜接过篮筐，去了院子。艾莎从冰箱里取出盛牛肉的锅子，放到煤气炉上加热。在等候锅子烧开的时候她从窗户望出去，安娜正弯着猫背背对她，蹲在藤架下掰豆荚。红色的头发和白色的衬衣，在一片绿色中显眼、孤单。艾莎心中升起一股同病相怜的怜悯之感。

几分钟后安娜回到屋子里，带着半箩筐的豆荚和一些迷迭香。她在料理台的水池旁和艾莎肩并肩地剥豆荚，艾莎注意到她的手指头粗粗的长着茧，应该是经常弹奏乐器留下的痕迹。

不一会豆荚剥完了。艾莎洗干净手，关上炉火，把加热完毕的锅子端到桌子上，拿出切好的面包摆好，坐在椅子上等安娜。

留在料理台旁的安娜，她把大蒜、芹菜、豆子和迷迭香切块或切碎，放到碗里，加入盐、醋和橄榄油拌起来。艾莎看着她，她的动作是如此有条不紊，不慌不忙，一点都没有紧张和尴尬。她很放松，就像出生以来就住在这里一样。看着她，艾莎只感到安心。

午饭没一会就开始了。她们有一搭没一搭地聊着，像是一对认识很久的熟人，在悠然的氛围中度过了午饭时间。

在清洗完餐具后，艾莎给两人泡了红茶。她以为安娜至少会喝完一杯再走，但其实她只喝了小半杯，就起身告别了。

艾莎把她送到屋子门口，太阳已经开始偏西，阳光斜射进屋子，安娜站在阳光的那部分，艾莎站在屋里的阴影中。没有人说再见，似乎『再见』这个词这会有些难以启齿。她们面对面，艾莎的视线下垂了些，偏离安娜的脸，落在她胸口挂着的那颗蓝色的石头。那是一颗外表光滑但棱角分明的石头，蓝色很纯粹。其上有一两道裂纹，像是冰纹一样。这块石头贴在安娜锁骨的阴影下，随着她浅浅的呼吸上下起伏，仿佛它是有生命的，在召唤艾莎去抚摸它。艾莎不自觉地抬起手，伸向那颗石头。只是，她没有如愿以偿。因为在快要碰到石头时，安娜握住了她的手，而后安娜的嘴唇贴上了她的。

那是一个带着红茶涩味的稍显粗暴但又极度有耐心的吻。唇瓣碰触的一瞬间，安娜的舌头就闯了进来。她的舌头是柔软的，但力气坚定，推开了艾莎的牙齿，就像一个暴徒，用肩膀推开人群，冲进一个房间，进入她。慌乱中艾莎不由自主把舌头卷了起来，但另一只没被安娜抓住的手没有推拒，反而扶在安娜的肩膀上。因为安娜比她稍矮，她肩头的高度让艾莎的手恰好处于一个舒适的依靠状态。艾莎的不抗拒，和卷起的舌头，成为了一个邀请的信号。安娜的舌头更长驱直入。她的嘴唇紧紧衔住艾莎的，她的舌头探入艾莎口腔的底部，扫过牙床，碰到右边一个凹下的空穴。那个地方半年前艾莎曾拔掉过一颗长歪的智齿，留下一个隐匿的空穴。此时安娜的舌头在那里肆意舔舐，她把她的舌头顶到上颌，又翻压下来，再拨到一侧，暴露出那个空穴，舌尖骶在上面。如此反复。艾莎不知道原来他人的舌头居然可以深入到如此地步，这让她恐慌，叫她惊喜。她恐慌于身体的隐匿之处被暴露，又惊喜于那像是安抚的舔舐。要知道那颗可恶的牙齿活生生地折磨了她大半年，在打了两剂麻醉药后才把痛苦根除。即使牙齿不在了，每每自己舌头碰到那个空穴，不适的疼痛感依然残存。可是，现在，安娜的舌头在安抚哪里，像一剂麻药，消除了痛苦，害她沉迷。

后来，安娜离开了房子，但艾莎依然站在门口。她摸摸自己的右脸颊，用舌头舔了舔那个空穴，隐隐作痛。明明刚才安娜舔哪里的时候是那么舒服。

啊，安娜。那个红发的，年轻的，陌生的女人，她已经不在了。

艾莎双手捂住脸颊，掌心在发热。她蹲下来，头埋到膝盖里，意识到刚才发生了件不得了的事情。

她们接吻了。艾莎第一次和同性接吻，还是一个深深的，触达隐私的吻。这事儿就横在她们俩之间，实在得像一个地理属性，一座山脉，一处海角。无以名状，无从逃避。她很羞愧，但又很享受。她对自己的所作所为感到震惊。而此时，那余震未消，仍在她体内激荡着，一遍又一遍。


	2. Chapter 2

据史册记载，Arendelle王朝历史上一共有十三位君主，Elsa. Arendelle是第七位。

女王诞生于冬季，她出生时天显异象，没有前兆的暴风雪在极夜里肆虐王国，规模和威力之强大，是百年难得一遇那种，甚至当时王城里有人高呼，这是末日的降临。

然而庆幸的是，当Idun王后历经一天一夜的努力，几乎以丢掉性命为代价，终于产下女王后，暴风雪就和它来时一样，瞬间戛然停息。因此也难怪有巫师说，是女王带来了暴风雪，她不是个普通孩子。

的确，女王生而不凡。

\-------------------------------

“您说红发的安娜？”奥肯太太搅动锅里的野兔炖肉汤，勺起一些放在小碟子里试味，又加了一小撮盐说到。

“你们都这么称呼她吗？”

艾莎在餐桌边剥着豆荚。豆荚很嫩，掰开顶部的硬梗往下撕茎条，稍一不小心用力，就把豆荚撕碎了，干这活得有耐心。她想起几天前和安娜并肩在一起剥豆荚时，安娜手上的动作飞快熟练。别看那指头长满茧，却灵活得很，可以把一片片豆荚的茎条撕掉，并保持外壳的完整，很是神奇。想到这，她脑海里又浮现在大门口接吻时的画面。安娜那只没抓住她的手托起她的脸，拇指头在她脸上摩挲的粗糙感，也是痒痒的，骚动人心。只不过当时因为全部注意力都集中在口腔里纠缠的舌头，淡化了对那指头的印象。而现在回头再细品，那也是另一种撩人的诱惑。那个陌生的年轻女人，对艾莎有不可思议的吸引力。与她在一起，一切似乎都理所当然、理应如此。

“女士，是的。您瞧见她那头艳丽的红发了吗？在我们这种北欧国家可不常见。”

“她是本地人吗？”

“不，与您一样，她是异乡人。她大概一年前来到这里，驾驶她那辆绿色的房车。平时她定居在附近的空地上，和她的车子。现在大家都默认，那片区域是她的领地。”

“她是从哪里来的？”

“那就不知道了。您知道，我们这里不时会有那么一两个旅人光顾，他们对过去大多闭口不谈，这很常见。不过像她停留这么久，倒是很少见。”

“是因为她在这里有什么未完成的事吗？”

“或许吧。”

“像她这样的旅行者，平日都做什么？”

“据我所知，她的工作主要是游手好闲地度日子。不过每周她有固定到镇上的学校教音乐，赚取一些足够应付她生活的费用，不多。您听过她的曼陀林琴声了吗？她弹得一手好琴，声音也很动听，镇上的孩子们都喜欢她。”

“还有呢？”

“有时镇上会举行些舞会，她也来帮忙伴奏。对了，这周末是初夏篝火舞会，您若一起来，就会见到她。”

“除此之外还有更多的吗？”

“噢，我亲爱的女士，您为何突然对她如此感兴趣，发生了什么事吗？”奥肯太太转着她咕噜噜的黑色小眼睛打量艾莎。

“我前些天和她有些交集，就像您说的，我们都是异乡人，有种想要熟知的亲切感吧。”

“这么说你们已经说上话了？既然这样，为何您不直接问问她呢？我想既然您有这样的感觉，她想是不会拒绝您。”奥肯太太笑了笑。

“说得也是。”

艾莎在奥肯太太的注视下不好意思地低下头，注意力重新放回手头的活，只是豆荚怎么都剥不好，碎开的豆荚汁水沾湿了指头，黏糊糊的。

篝火晚会在小镇的中心广场上举行，是很正统的乡间娱乐。

在广场正中央的位置，叠成金字塔形状的一米来高的木架被点燃，熊熊烈火照亮了整个广场和每一个人的脸庞。会场上没有使用任何现代化的电子产品，照明靠篝火，音乐靠乐队和歌手现场演绎，一切淳朴简单，回归自然。

艾莎穿着一条V领的白色连衣裙，挤在围着篝火的人群里的一角，坐在椅子上独自喝着当地酿产的果汁酒，目光越过篝火，看向在演奏角的安娜。

安娜作为今晚乐队的成员之一，穿着一件红色的宽松衬衣和墨绿色的长裙。她没有戴帽子，红发随意披散在肩头，其中一边挽到耳后，露出小巧的耳朵。夜色之中摇曳的火光照在她身上，此时她没有了那天下午阳光中的潇洒不羁与落寂，而是充满了神秘与妩媚。她时而作为辅助敲击手鼓，时而又作为独奏者弹奏舞曲，但更多时候是用悠扬不起眼的琴声，衬托歌者的吟唱。在这个异国小镇的夜幕之下，她是艾莎今夜存在这里的唯一理由。

“女士，能有幸邀请您跳一支舞吗？”

身边有一股酒气迎面冲来，一个满脸通红的年轻男子走近艾莎对她说。他看起来已经喝了不少，说话都不太利索。

“谢谢您的邀请，可是我不太会跳舞，很抱歉。”艾莎不着痕迹地皱起了些眉头，礼貌地婉拒。

“我听说过您，从美国来的金发美人。像您这样美丽的人儿，若整晚只是耗费在喝酒太浪费了。我在那边观察了您好一会了，您独自一人，没有伴，我们何不来一曲，在这初夏的夜晚留下些美好回忆。”男子凑近艾莎说。

艾莎借着火光打量眼前的男子，虽然他大概是醉意不轻，但其实挺英俊，浓密的黑色短发，碧绿色的眼睛，高高的鼻梁和棱角分明的下颌，性感的似笑非笑的薄唇。如果艾莎再年轻十岁一定招架不住他。可是当下，艾莎对他无动于衷。或许不是因为年过三十不易倾心，而是今晚，甚至更早，她已心有所属。

“来嘛女士。”

男子见艾莎不作声，当作了默许，一把抓住艾莎的肩头。艾莎这次不乐意了，深深拧起眉头，想要挣脱肩膀上的手。可是对方力气很大，抓得她生疼，而且这时他们已经引起了周围人的注意。兴头正高的人们在一旁吹起口哨起哄。艾莎觉得，事情在往不可控的方向发展。她心生不悦，她不喜欢这种失去掌控的感觉，那很糟糕，就像她在纽约时的生活一样。

“您不乐意？或者，我们来点有趣的小小赌注。这是瓶威士忌，当地最好的家伙。我们来比比，谁喝得多。如果您赢了，我就不再纠缠您。若您输了，陪我跳一曲如何？”

男子还算表面做足礼貌，他取来一瓶淡黄色的酒摆到艾莎面前。可是艾莎知道对方是有意为难。他说他观察了艾莎好一会，那么他一定知道艾莎从头到尾都在喝度数不高的果酒，这意味着艾莎的酒量很一般，他赢定了。而且他这一计谋，也为自己在镇上居民心里留下了绅士的印象，如果自己不接受挑战，反而成为了不识趣的美国女人。

“赌注如果不能获得当事人的认同，那就不叫赌注，叫为难。若您不介意，让我与他比一比。我们谁赢了，就谁与您跳支舞，如何？”

在人群中，有第三个人走了过来，是安娜。她拧开酒瓶的盖子，挑衅地看了看男子，又用目光询问艾莎。

“…..听起来确实有趣，我同意。”

艾莎为安娜的出现楞了下，而后指节抵在嘴唇上，低低的笑了出来。这是今晚安娜第一次主动靠近她，刚才她隔着篝火看了她那么久，安娜都没正面看她一眼，害她还以为那天下午门口的吻是自己会错意了，为此纠结了一整晚。

“有意思，就这么办。”

男子挑起眉头，露出了跃跃欲试的表情。而周围口哨声更响亮了，这个舞会上的插曲显然大家喜闻乐见。

“那么，我们开始吧，我先来。”男子又说。

他夺过安娜手中的瓶子，一口气喝下了近三分之一，直到被烈酒呛到喉咙才停下。周围人群响起掌声和起哄声。接下来轮到安娜了，艾莎有些担忧地看着面无表情的她，不知道她是被吓到了，还是信心十足。

在起哄声消退了一些后，安娜不慌不忙拿起酒瓶，眼神别有意味地看了眼艾莎，仰头把烈酒倒入喉咙。

不得不说，事情变得更有趣了。比起刚才男子已经惊人的酒量，安娜更胜一筹。余下的烈酒被她一口气干到几乎不剩，全场鸦雀无声，这结局没人料到。

“…现在，如何？我可以与您来一曲了吗？”安娜把瓶子咚一声放到桌子上，手背抹去嘴角的酒，径直望着艾莎的眼睛说。

既然这样，艾莎还能说什么呢？除了回予安娜一个大大的应允的笑容。

安娜走回演奏角，与歌手和乐队交谈了几句，又重新回来。她牵起艾莎的手，在充满异域风情的音乐和歌声中走向会场的中心。那是一首探戈。

『夜晚会过去 没有急切的思乡之情  
我们的伤口是一曲探戈  
我们的灵魂是流血的手风琴  
今夜我们的心一直在一起  
快回到我身边  
在黑暗中爱我  
在我们蓝色的小屋  
那里没有阳光  
弄瞎我的眼睛  
杀死我的心  
在我们蓝色的小屋  
我的爱人』

在吉他、音乐和歌声中，艾莎被安娜引领着，凭着记忆中不太清晰的舞步，配合着安娜。她们贴得很近，没有视线交集，没有交谈。安娜放在她后颈、手臂和腰上的手，克制，却火热，矛盾而又撩人。

一曲而终，周围爆发热烈的掌声。在掌声中安娜带着酒味的嘴唇又一次贴上艾莎的，但这次浅尝即止。掌声依旧在持续，人们不过把那个吻当成一个顺理成章的礼仪之吻。只有艾莎知道，她不希望结束。

后来发生的事情，艾莎只记得两件。就好象去看一场人人都在讨论的电影，事先很难预料，可是到了以后，在座位里坐定，就会觉得熟悉，也有些惊讶。

第一件事。舞会的最后，安娜背着她的曼陀林琴，骑着艾莎的单车，穿过明亮月光下的树林，吹着愉快的口哨，载她回到了庄园。

第二件事。在屋子的大门前，借着月光，艾莎看到自己的手牵起安娜的，把她一步一步引入黑暗的室内。她们小心翼翼地摸黑走上陡峭的木制楼梯，来到二楼那间洒满月光的卧室，褪去彼此的衣物，赤裸倒向床铺。沐浴在月光里，艾莎望着安娜汗津津的脸庞和胸口晃动的蓝色石头，从她不掩欲望的眼睛里描绘出了一个全然陌生的自己。在安娜眼中的那个女人，她仰面躺着，汗水使她的头发变成扭曲的一绺绺，她的手臂后仰，伸展在头上面，手掌伸开，就像电影里那种无路可逃弃甲投降的样子。同时，她双腿缠绕在安娜结实的腰间，让两人私处紧紧结合。她渴望的不仅是安娜唇舌和手指的进入，而是更多的，期待身体里不为人知的隐匿部位被挖掘、被安慰，就像那天安娜发现她口腔里的那处空穴一样。艾莎想，她此时的姿态是放纵的，她看向安娜的眼神是含情脉脉、楚楚诱人的。她并非有意而为之，只是情不自禁。她来这里想要寻求的是宁静和有序，不是躁动与混乱。可是现在，在一开始，她就失败了，因为她遇到了安娜。


	3. Chapter 3

作为阿伦戴尔王国唯一的公主，Elsa.Arendelle在三岁的时候成为了姐姐。

当那年冬天的第一场雪降临阿伦戴尔时，她踩着柔软的地毯，悄悄推开房间的门，轻轻走向壁炉边的婴儿床。她紧挨着床旁，下巴搁在床栏上，蓝色的眼睛好奇地打量着床里那个半年前才降落人世的红色头发的小家伙，她的妹妹，Anna.Arendelle。

窗外雪花飘飘，静静地落在窗台上。壁炉里的柴火正烧得旺，噼里啪啦地响着。Elsa望着幼小的妹妹，她眼睛紧闭，嘴微微张开，胖嘟嘟的脸蛋在炉火温热的映照下散发出玫红的光泽，小手松垮垮地蜷起摆在被子外头。

小家伙刚出世时还是皱巴巴、丑丑的模样，但她成长得很快，这会已是一副圆头圆脑的惹人怜爱的模样。可是Elsa知道远不止这样，在未来很长的一段日子里，小家伙的成长是以日记，每天醒来，都会是新的模样。很快，她将学会爬行、站立走路、呼唤亲人，然后变得更加活泼可爱。到那时，她会成为她最亲密无间的伙伴，终结她的孤独。Elsa一瞬不瞬地望着熟睡中的妹妹，已经欢喜地在脑海里描绘出一幅又一幅关于两人未来的画面。

“想试试吗？”

身后传来声音，Elsa吓了一跳，慌忙回头，见到Agnarr国王和Iduna王后不知何时已站在门口。

“试什么？”她离开些婴儿床，转身看着向自己走来的父亲和母亲问。

“摸摸你的妹妹。”Iduna王后走到她身边，蹲下来，把手放在她肩膀上。

“…但是…我真的可以吗？”Elsa望着母亲，微微皱起眉头，两手放在身前，手指纠结地搓揉着，犹豫地问。她知道自己天生与众不同，有一个不可告人的秘密，从出生以来一直伴随着她至今。而且，她的手，一年四季都是冷冰冰的，从来没有暖和过。

“当然，亲爱的，你是她的姐姐。”Agnarr国在她身旁的另一边也蹲下来，视线与她持平，同样把手放上她另一侧的肩头。

“我发誓，你不会伤害到她的。”国王又接着说。

Elsa望望父亲，又望望母亲。他们目光充满鼓励。

“我的孩子，如果你犹豫不决，为什么不试试呢？还有什么比事实更能叫人信服？” Iduna王后也说。

Elsa低头看了看自己苍白的、细长的手，心脏开始怦怦地加速。她点了点头。

Agnarr国笑了笑，他站起来，从床铺里小心翼翼，又避免惊扰地，把他的小女儿抱了起来。

Elsa在一旁仰着头，眼睛眨都不眨地看着父亲的动作。

“父亲，小心点。”当她看到妹妹眉头浅浅皱起时，赶紧叮嘱。

“好着呢，好着呢，你瞧。” Agnarr国王单膝跪下来，把怀里小家伙捧到她面前。

“….嗯，可爱的小家伙。” Elsa畏畏地靠过去，脸蛋凑近妹妹的脸庞，嗅到了淡淡的奶香。

这时，不知道是不是察觉到了身边被人围着，打扰了她的美梦，一直睡得很安稳的小家伙嘴巴动了动，撅起来，眉头也皱得更紧了。她似乎马上就要被惊醒。

“…我怕会弄哭她…”Elsa退后了一步，紧张不安地说。

“别怕，不试试又怎么知道。” Iduna王后把放在大女儿肩上的手滑落到她背后，拍了拍，以示鼓励。

“见到她的小手了吗，握住它看看。”Agnarr国王说着，把小女儿更捧到大女儿面前。

Elsa再次看看父亲，又看看母亲，目光最后落在妹妹的脸上。她想了想，小心翼翼地伸出一个指头，戳进妹妹的掌心中。而后，她欣喜地看着那个小小的手掌收拢了指头，抓住了她的手指。

或许是因为有了可以把握的东西，让小家伙有了安全感，她眉头渐渐松弛，变得安稳，嘴角满足地翘起。尽管她还是没有睁开眼睛。

“看吧，你不会伤到她。她很喜欢你，瞧瞧她笑得多开心。” Iduna王后凑近说。

Elsa点点头，眼眶热乎乎的，有一股暖流从被握住的手指头沿着手臂，穿过血管，流淌遍她的身体。尽管那个轻微的接触几乎难以让人察觉，然而还是在她心里留下了一丝甜蜜，以及一点痛楚。这种矛盾的诱人的感情，慢慢陷入她身体之中，凝固在血液里，在那个瞬间，成为了她的一部分。

许多年后，每每独自一个人时，Elsa回想起那个下雪的天气，温暖的房间，壁炉里的薪火噼里啪啦，有一只小小的手，在那一刻，握住了她的人生。

然而，她是如此后知后觉。

\-----------------------------------

上午八点左右，像是山雀之类的鸟儿撞击玻璃窗，发出催促的响声，吵醒了艾莎。和煦的阳光替代了月光，照在凌乱的床上。窗口吹进来的风有点凉，幸得被细心掩至下巴的薄被为她抵御了凉风。安娜不在身边。

艾莎盯着天花板上刻意露出来作为装饰一部分的木头横梁好一会，翻了个身背着窗口，面朝室内。房间的单人沙发上，脱下的衣物已被折好放在上面。昨晚被急躁地扯下的衣物，现在整整齐齐地放在那，感觉很微妙，就像一个书本乱七八糟堆放的书柜上，有一排书被按字母顺序整齐排列，显得不同寻常，格格不入。

艾莎闭上眼睛，全神贯注地聆听屋子里的动静，什么都没有。看来安娜已经不在这间屋子里。她赤身裸体地溜下床，大腿根部无可避免地摩擦到了。干涸的液体形成的晶体粘在上面，带来像幼沙磨砺的粗糙感，进而是私处和腰腹间的酸胀感，羞耻一下就涌了上来。她向来自认保守，哪怕床第之间也鲜少放纵，因此对于昨晚自己放浪形骸的表现深感震惊。但她也不得不承认，这是最近一年来她唯一承认得到满足的一次，来自于一个仅碰面两次，连认识都谈不上的陌生女人。

艾莎从衣柜里取了新衣物，走进隔壁的浴室做早晨的清洁。半小时后她披着半湿的头发，穿着宽松的家居服，在餐桌边一边喝咖啡，一边吃面包片和煎蛋。园子的草地上闯进一只白色的兔子，她在草丛里蹦达了一会又离开了。这里人烟稀少，动物对人一点都不畏惧。

大约过了二十分钟，艾莎把沾着黄色蛋黄的碟子和刀叉放入水池，倒掉未喝完的咖啡，回到二楼的书房开始一天的工作。虽然在这没有严格的作息安排，但艾莎尽量让自己维持在既定好的时间轴上，以避免过于懈怠。

上午的工作一直持续到正午过后，等艾莎吃过简单的午饭，空气中已经可以明显感到夏季的热度。她把水池里堆积的餐具全部清洗完毕，擦干手，又坐回餐桌旁，走神了一小会。她决定换衣服出去走走。

午后的烈日照进森林，树木産生的香氣令人昏昏欲睡，艾莎嗅着这气味，情绪半是松散游离。因为出来时没有预定的目的地，她走着走着，不知不觉又来到了那处空地。

空地上，灰色的岩石还在，但没见安娜的身影。艾莎绕到岩石后的树林中，找到了那座绿色的房车。车身和轮胎意外的干净，地面上也没有驶过的痕迹，想是它停在这里许久没挪动过。

艾莎走近房车，车门半掩着。她上前敲敲门，没有回应，于是壮胆拉开车门，走了进去。

车内的空间比从外头看到的要大一些。左侧是一张展开的折叠床，安娜昨晚穿的衣服脱下后随意地堆在上面。右侧是充当生活区的橱柜和小型料理台，上面也是杂物满放。通往驾驶室的中间通道上，放着一双短皮靴和一些箱子。单从车厢内部环境来看，它的主人显然不擅长收拾。这时艾莎想起房间沙发上那被折叠好的衣物，白色的连衣裙折成正方形放在最下，上面穿过的内衣也被像刚新清洗干净放入衣柜一样折好，早上那会异样的微妙感又增加了几分。

艾莎重新打量了下车厢，犹豫了会，拾起床上那件红色的衬衫。这时身后传来动静。她被吓了一跳，抓紧衣服，警觉地回过头，发现是安娜回来了。

安娜站在车门口，脸上很短暂地闪过惊讶，继而又恢复面无表情。她的头发湿嗒嗒地在滴着水，肩膀和手臂上还挂着水珠，身上穿着一件黑色的背心，胸前的布料被撑起两处小小的凸点，下身套着条已经洗得褪色的休闲裤。她穿得很随意，似乎没料到会有人来拜访。

瞧见安娜这幅模样，艾莎忽然有点来气。虽然她有一把霰弹枪，也或许枪法很不错，但毕竟是个独身女子，她太过于无防备了。可转念一想，似乎自己也没什么资格去生安娜的气，反倒是自己现在这种私闯他人领地的行为，更叫人生气吧。

“….我敲了门，但没见回应，就擅自进来了….”艾莎说。

安娜依然默不作声，视线从艾莎的脸上移到她手里的衬衫。艾莎的脸飞快地红了起来。她赶紧把衣服放回床上，结果空着的手无处可放更显尴尬了。

“…你瞧…今早你帮我收拾了房间，我想也为你做些什么….”

艾莎又解释到。虽然她认为这个理由很是可疑，并且有刻意提起某件事的嫌疑。但是，这或许就是驱使她来到这里的理由。她是个美国人，但是个保守的美国女人，因此她无法潇洒地对昨晚的发生的一切装作若无其事。

“…我猜，你不会用霰弹枪把我撵走吧…”艾莎把手背到后背，像是终于找到了一个可以安放她的尴尬的地方，好让她不至于撞开安娜逃掉。

“这里很乱，请便。”安娜盯着她，目光在她身上来回打量了会，开口说。她跨进车里，越过艾莎身边，开始脱衣服，还在乱糟糟的折叠床里翻找衣物。

艾莎被她这个举动又下了一跳，赶紧转过身回避。可是她们之间挨得很近，身后那稀稀簌簌的动静声异常清晰，艾莎感到无所适从，脸上的热度更明显了。

“….你刚才去哪里了？”艾莎问。话一出口又觉不妥，但总比一直沉默更能让她接受。

“附近有一条河，天气太热，我去那里游了会泳。”安娜轻描淡写地说。而艾莎脑海里却轻易勾勒出一个画面。在一条河岸铺满鹅卵石和被及人高的芦苇包围的河流中，安娜赤裸着在波光粼粼的水中畅游。那个画面轮廓清晰，细节具体，就连艾莎也差点相信自己当时就在那里，目睹了一切。

“有什么事吗？”安娜在身后又问。

艾莎有些迟豫地回过头，看到已更衣完毕的安娜。她穿了件半袖的水蓝色衬衫和米色休闲裤。

“你看，我出来透透气，路过这里，就这样…”艾莎耸耸肩，又摇摇头，她希望自己这么做时表现得很轻松随意，虽然不大可能。

安娜点点头，表示理解。而后，又是沉默。

“我送你回去吧。”过了会安娜说。艾莎点点头。

她们回去的时候，气温已经没那么热了，阳光也开始倾斜。

她们没有走平时的路，安娜带她绕了远路。安娜走在前头，手里拿着根路上捡到的树枝，不时挥动，拨开面前的草丛。她的头发扎成低马尾，露出的后颈上渗出细细的汗珠。艾莎跟在她身后一米左右的距离，一直保持着。不时有风穿过树林，头顶的树冠随风簌簌作响。矮树木丛中到处可以听到知更鸟唧唧啾啾的叫声，可是每次她们刚要靠近，鸟儿就不叫了，林中又是一片安静。

路途上会遇到些不知名的野花，艾莎叫住安娜，停下来采了些。这个时候，安娜就站在一旁，什么都不说，视线看向树林深处，却没什么焦点。从她的表情里，既看不出不高兴，也看不出高兴。

她们在林子里兜了好些时间，来到一条沟壑前。上面架着一根粗壮的树干，充当桥梁。可能是年日久远，树干上铺满潮湿的青苔。

安娜轻巧地跳上树干，回过头，伸出手对她说。“可能有点滑，小心。”

艾莎右手抱着刚采来的花束，左手握住安娜递出的手。安娜的手掌干燥而温暖，像是被阳光烘晒过的树皮。她稍一用力，就把艾莎拉近，带到了树干上。她向前迈步，继续往前走。

“注意你的脚下。”安娜说，但没有回头看她。于是艾莎握紧了手，然后得到了同样的回应。不过，穿过沟壑后，她们的手就松开了。

她们又走了五六分钟，跨出树林，看到山丘上的庄园就在不远处。

艾莎看了看手腕上的表，下午四点半。她们在树林里呆了近两个小时，她全然未觉。

在这时间点，邀请安娜留下来一同晚餐，作为昨晚帮解围的答谢似乎并无不妥。安娜也爽快地答应了。

她们像几天一样，合作无间地完成了一顿像模像样的晚饭，然后坐下来，又像几天前一样，有一搭没一搭地聊着。

晚饭在六点半左右结束。虽然时间不晚，但高纬度地区黑夜降临得特别早，外头的路灯已经亮起。

安娜在庄园门口与艾莎道别，就回去了。艾莎依在门框上，看着她的背影走出院子大门，转个弯，消失在视线里。

『我可不是在期待什么。』

艾莎回到屋内，关上门，心里想。


	4. Chapter 4

城堡里的大钟刚敲过十一点，阿伦戴尔的两位公主已经躺好在各自的床上，准备进入梦乡。这时Elsa从床铺上溜下来，掂手掂脚地爬到房间另一头，她妹妹Anna的床上。

“嘘！Anna！”Elsa趴在妹妹的背后，小声地唤到。

“…嗯？怎么了Elsa？”Anna从被子里钻出她红色的毛绒绒的脑袋问。

“你想不想过一个属于你自己的生日派对。” Elsa压低声音说，像是在透露一件机密的事情。

“生日派对？但不是刚结束吗？”Anna疑惑地问。

今天是夏至，也是Anna期待已久的她五岁的生日。因为这是一只手掌能数到的最大数，Anna认为这将会是一个『最大』的生日。她为此期待了整整一个星期。而就在今晚早些时候，Agnarr国王和Iduna王后在宴会厅里为她举行了一个盛大而庄重的王室生日派对。

可是，或许由于这个生日派对太过盛大，太过庄重了，Anna继在Elsa陪伴下忍受了足足一个小时的做发型的时间后，又不得不在宴会上保持优雅的举止，礼貌地与每个人打招呼。甚至连吃蛋糕也必须用刀叉，还不能沾到脸上。为了维持王室的形象，Anna整晚都在努力保持形象。对于天性活泼的她来说，这个生日过得根本没有乐趣可言，还累得半死。所以今晚洗漱后她罕有地没和Elsa闹腾，早早钻进了自己的被窝。

“王室派对太正式了，多没意思。最好的生日庆祝方式，是只有我们姐妹俩！”Elsa冲Anna神秘地眨眨眼。

Anna爬出被窝，坐在床上，顶着乱糟糟的头发，瞪着大大的眼睛，似懂非懂地望着姐姐点点头。

“别愣着了，还等什么？来吧！”Elsa一把抓住妹妹的手，把她拉下床，朝门口跑去。

“记住，第一，不要礼仪；第二，不要大人。”Elsa拉着妹妹的手，跑下城堡大厅的螺旋楼梯，穿过无人的宴会大厅，溜进后院的厨房。在半个成人高的桌子上，吃剩的生日蛋糕还放在哪儿。

Elsa推来一把椅子，放到桌子旁，让安娜踩在她肩膀上，爬上椅子，再爬上桌子。

她们坐在桌子上，敞开肚子，用手抓着蛋糕吃得满嘴都是；然后又在Elsa的主意下，到洗衣房拿了许多枕头和毛毯回房间建枕头堡垒；甚至还用枕头来了一场痛快的枕头大战。

Anna对这场姐妹之间的深夜生日派对满意极了，咯咯的笑声一直没停过，小脸蛋兴奋得通红通红的。这时，Elsa又拿出了她一直收藏着的礼物———手绘的两人画像。Anna看到礼物的瞬间，两眼顿时亮晶晶，遮掩不住惊喜，她高兴地一把连人带画紧紧抱住了姐姐。

“Elsa，你对我真的真的真的太好了！姐妹间的派对最棒了！它是最完美的！”Anna整个头埋在Elsa的胸前，脑袋用力地蹭在姐姐的怀里，带着像是哭腔的重重鼻音。但Elsa知道，她只是喜极而泣。

“Anna，这不是最完美的。以后，每一年，你都会有一个更完美的生日派对。”Elsa回抱住妹妹，抚摸怀里的小脑袋说。

“真的？”Anna从Elsa的怀里抬起头，闪闪发亮的眼里充满期待。

“我以未来女王的身份发誓。”Elsa说。

“我不要女王的誓言，我只要姐姐的。女王是属于大家的，可是，姐姐是属于我的。”Anna皱了皱眉，嘟嘟小嘴说到。

噢，这是多么会说话的小家伙，她怎么能这么可爱。Elsa简直要被妹妹那无限的信任与天真感动到哭了

“好吧，那么重来。我，Elsa.Arendell,以Anna.Arendell的姐姐身份发誓，从今以后，每一年，都会给我可爱的妹妹，独一无二的完美生日派对。”Elsa抱紧了怀里的小家伙，用自己所能尽的最庄重的语调宣誓，并在她的头顶落下誓言之吻。

Anna说得对，女王是属于大家的。可是，姐姐却是属于Anna的。

她生而为王，这由不得她选择。但是，她可以选择在Anna面前只做她一个人的姐姐。

女王不能有私心，姐姐却可以。如果她有一天不得不戴上女王的面具，彻底抛弃她个人私情，献身给国家，成为那万人敬仰的对象。那么至少，在夜深人静时，在Anna面前，她可以卸下一切，选择做回自己，选择做回Anna的姐姐。

那天晚上，抱着妹妹，直到进入梦乡前的最后一刻，Elsa是这么想的，也是这么坚信着。

可是，世事难料。

谁都没有想到，那一年的快乐生日，竟然成为了父母在世时，她们最后一次一起过的生日。

\-----------------------------------

艾莎从书桌上的资料中抬起头，恰好看到一片云的阴影从右侧的山丘上飘过来，缓缓爬过阿伦戴尔城堡的遗址，步入反射着刺眼阳光的海面，消失不见了。她双手举过头顶，用力地伸了一个懒腰，身子往背后的椅子上靠，木质的高背椅承受着压力，发出细微的吱吱反抗声。

桌上的台历翻到了1990年6月21日，周三。台历右下角有一行小字标注着『夏至』。自从那天晚上安娜回去后，艾莎没再见过她。

安娜回去的第二天，是星期五，奥肯夫妇来了庄园。奥肯先生把院子里的杂草除掉，帮忙修葺好南面的那个藤蔓架，这样天气好时，艾莎就可以在阴凉的藤蔓架下看看书又或打个小盹。奥肯夫人则带来了自己酿的葡萄酒，还教会了艾莎如何制作美味的烟熏三文鱼。

而在星期天的时候，艾莎下午骑车去镇上，补充了一些生活必需品，又顺道在居民活动中心里看了场电影，那天放映的是伍迪·艾伦 的《罪与错》。电影本身不是艾莎钟意的类型，因此看完后没留下什么深刻印象，不过里面有段话她倒是记住了。『我们一生中都要不断面对，痛苦的抉择，道德的抉择，其中有的选择意义重大，然而大部分却都是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但是，我们做什么样的选择，就决定了我们是什么样的人，我们实际上是我们所做选择的总和。』

到了星期一，艾莎往研究所里打了个电话，汇报了近期的研究进度。挂上电话不久，艾莎接到未婚夫汉斯打来的电话。电话那头很吵，像是在开会。汉斯是一名年轻有为的律师合伙人，不是在开会，就是在会晤客户，他的工作很忙。他们在电话里客套地问候，简短地交流了下彼此近期的状况。没多久电话那头有人喊汉斯，像是有紧要工作要处理，于是他们又公式化地给对方留了句『我爱你』，就结束了通话，整个过程不超过五分钟。工作日的第一天，繁忙的下午，工作间隙打电话给独自身处异乡的未婚妻。艾莎看了看手里的听筒，不知道这通电话存在的必要性有多少。

艾莎从椅子上站起来，久坐导致腿脚有些麻木。她又看了眼台历，上面的纸张翻过今天，那么距离上次见到安娜，刚好一周。作为为数不多的艾莎能有机会开口交谈的对象，她承认有点怀念安娜了。当然，这里的『怀念』就如字面上，不存在其他过多的意义。

肚子发出咕咕的叫声，艾莎想起自己还没吃午饭，早餐也只是就着黑咖啡吃了块烤面包。她在脑海里快速地回忆了一下冰箱里的东西，决定午饭做白汁蘑菇意大利面。

一个人做饭的优点就是想吃什么就做什么，不用考虑其他人，这很方便。但偶尔也会有些烦恼，例如烹煮的量不好把握。煮得少，虽然不会浪费，但算上前后准备的功夫和清洗厨具的时间，似乎有点不划算。可煮得太多，又有可能接下来几顿都吃同样的东西，难免会腻。艾莎盯着锅子里咕噜噜冒泡的酱汁，后悔刚才不小心下手放多了。而这时，门口那个铁制的老旧门铃响了，意外的访客帮艾莎解决了午饭的困扰。

“昨天我去学校上课，校长太太分了些自己种的苹果给我，但是太多了，我一个人吃不完，所以我想或许你会喜欢。” 安娜戴着她那顶边缘磨起了毛的宽檐帽，穿着她们第一次见面的白衬衫和牛仔裤，手里抱着一个小箩筐，里面堆满光泽诱人的红苹果，站在门口说。她还是那副没什么表情的脸，说话的语气就像在谈论天气一样普通。

“….那真是太感谢了。我正在准备午饭，一起？”艾莎接过安娜递来的苹果，侧身让出些空间，笑着说。安娜点点头，与她擦肩，走进室内。

这是安娜第四次进入这个屋子，她已经比较熟悉了。艾莎在她身后看着她摘下帽子，挂在客厅的衣物架上，一边穿过客厅一边卷起袖子，走向厨房。她的动作自然连贯，仿佛她早就在心里计划好下一步要做什么。艾莎不禁认为，她此次的拜访是有预谋地来蹭午饭。想到这，艾莎忍不住轻笑出声。

“怎么了？”听到笑声，安娜疑惑地回过头。

“不，没什么。”艾莎摇摇头，她不讨厌安娜来蹭饭。

“这些苹果看起来很美味，你有什么打算吗？”艾莎跟着安娜一起进了厨房，接着问。

“你喜欢甜食吗？可以用来做苹果蛋糕。”安娜说。

“听起来不错，不过我不擅长做甜品。”艾莎诚实地交代。

“如果你有鸡蛋、牛奶和白糖，剩下的交给我就可以了。”安娜又说。

艾莎感到惊讶，按理说像安娜这种『游民』，应该在吃或烹饪方面很随便，可是几次相处下来，她发现其实安娜有着不错的厨艺。

“你不用那么大惊小怪的样子，虽然看起来不像，但我多少对吃有点要求，也有那么一两手。”像是看穿艾莎的心思，安娜说到。而在艾莎听来，觉得她的一番话和带着苹果来拜访的举动，像是有点回报之前艾莎邀请她吃饭的意味。

『她想礼尚往来』，艾莎心想。

意识到这点，艾莎忽然觉得与安娜拉开了些疏离感。不过，这也是正常的，可不是吗？虽然她们接了吻，上了床，也一起有过几顿愉快的餐桌时光，但总体而言，她们并不熟知对方。她们只不过是在恰好的时间、恰好的氛围和恰好的心情下发生了些恰好的事情。但是，这并不意味着她们之间必须产生些什么特别的东西。

“好的，我拭目以待。”艾莎抱住怀里的苹果，有些不自然地笑了笑。

原本以为做多了午饭，因为安娜，变得刚刚好。吃过午饭，稍微歇息了会，安娜开始履行她的承诺。

安娜做的苹果蛋糕是一道传统的挪威甜品，据她说。制作的过程并不复杂，先将黄油加上白砂糖打发成白色，加入鸡蛋、牛奶等其它材料做成蛋糕糊，再把苹果插在糊上烤制一段时间就大功告成。没有繁杂的工艺，材料也是相当简单，没有华丽的外表，却有丰富的内涵，艾莎非常钟意。

她们继午饭的白汁蘑菇意大利面后，又用红茶和苹果蛋糕填充了胃里所剩无几的空余。满满的饱腹感叫人心满意足。

艾莎坐在餐桌旁，看着是客人的安娜清洗餐具。艾莎不是没提出过一起洗，不过这次安娜拒绝了，而这举动让先头冒出的疏离感，又加深了几分。

安娜把滴水的厨具放到水池上的滤水架上，用抹布擦干手，又用保鲜膜封好剩余的苹果蛋糕，放进冰箱。然后她双手插在腰上，深深地吁了一口气，转头看看艾莎。

『是时候告别了吗？』艾莎心想。毕竟安娜没什么理由继续留下来，艾莎也不知道有什么理由适合挽留她，但心里那一丝丝的不情愿又是显而易见。

外头的阳光很明亮，从窗户照进室内，可以在光线中看到漂浮着的细小尘埃。有一阵风刮起，带来了几朵蒲公英的绒毛。那小小的、白色的、近于透明的绒毛，悄悄飘落在安娜的发梢上。她今天是散着头发，艾莎注意到她的头发很长，比自己的还要再长些，几乎过了腰。 

“….你的头发很漂亮。”艾莎说。

“….谢谢，你的也是….”安娜楞了下，对于她没头没脑的话。

“平时你是怎么打理的？”艾莎又说。

“就是普通地保持清洁而已，我的头发很容易毛躁，我也不想花时间去理，基本都是披着或扎起来了事。”

“那实在太可惜了，你看，它们这么茂密，颜色饱满，充满柔韧的光泽，而你又是这么俊俏漂亮，为何不试试一些新发型？”艾莎起身走过去，掂起安娜肩头的一缕头发说。

可是马上，艾莎就意识到自己的话语和动作有多暧昧，就像男士对女士献殷勤一样。加之此情此景，她们在午后明亮的厨房里，面对面，即便安娜不为所动半分，艾莎也不自觉地红了脸。可是她发誓，她这么做时绝对没有多想，只是内心由衷而发的感叹。

安娜将信将疑地看着她，像是在心与心的触探，艾莎莫名其妙地小小兴奋和期待起来。末了，安娜点点头。

艾莎把安娜带到二楼的卧室，搬了张椅子放在床铺旁的穿衣镜前，让安娜坐下。她拿起自己爱用的那把鬃毛梳，小心地从头顶开始，慢慢梳理安娜的头发。她看着那红色的发丝静静躺在自己的手掌心，穿过鬃毛梳而渐渐变得贴伏温顺，心里有一股莫名的平静。她一边梳理着，一边构思该给安娜做个怎么样的发型。可是，她挖空心思在脑海中设计，无论是盘成发髻，又或是用复杂的编织手法弄成华丽的造型，虽然她都觉得会很漂亮，却不适合。安娜身上散发的那种『游离』的不羁气质，再也没有比自然的散发和不拘小节的马尾更适合她。

艾莎失落地放下梳子，垂下手，长长地轻叹一口气。

安娜一动不动地做在椅子上，透过镜中望着她，又是那个疑惑的表情。艾莎皱皱眉，在镜中给安娜回了个无奈的眼神。她不知道怎么解释好，她希望安娜最好什么都不要问，要不她无法解释从午饭后留下她的一切举动。或许，也不是不能解释，她只要坦白，她不过是不希望安娜就那样离开罢了。然而，如果要她开口承认这点，她情愿忍受现在的沉默。 

过了一会，安娜站了起来，转身看着艾莎。

艾莎拿着梳子，站在她身旁，满脸绯红。安娜不发一语地盯着她，她的脸更红了。这红如一波潮水，自上衣开领处裸露的肌肤，上涌弥漫至颈脖、脸颊、前额。艾莎抬起头，与安娜目光相碰，又低头避开了。

『她要离开了。』艾莎遗憾地想。

可是，这时，艾莎听到了一声几不可闻的叹息，不是来自她的胸腔，而是安娜的。

就像剥开豆荚一样，安娜的手指轻柔地握住了她的手腕。比她皮肤深一个色度的粗糙指头，几乎连皮肤和脉搏都没触到。她低头看着两人相连的那个部位，用力盯着安娜某个指节上一道像是刀伤的细细疤痕，不对安娜的举动做出反应，但心脏却像被那指头捏住了一样，越跳越快。她幻想着从这双疤痕累累的手中流淌出美妙的音乐，以遮掩狂乱的心跳，可是效果甚微。她开始有点承受不起胸腔剧烈的起伏。

“…..要到床上去吗？”是安娜在问。

艾莎艰难地抬起头，对上那湖蓝色的眼睛，然后，她被深深震撼了。她讶异于说出这话时的安娜，眼眸是如此明净，宛若万年冰川的深处，纤尘不染。她不知道安娜是怎么想的。从来都是。但她知道如果这时点了头，那一定是错误的，这很肯定。

然而，最终她的头颅还是臣服了。

安娜凑过来，吻上她的额头，她的眼睑，她的鼻尖，来到她的嘴唇。当安娜的舌头滑入她口腔，又一次碰到那个隐匿的空洞时，她忽然想起了电影里的那句话。

『我们一生中都要不断面对，痛苦的抉择，道德的抉择，其中有的选择意义重大，然而大部分却都是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但是，我们做什么样的选择，就决定了我们是什么样的人，我们实际上是我们所做选择的总和。』


	5. Chapter 5

即使在父母葬礼的当天，身为王储的她始终没有离开过自己的房间，哪怕父母是因她而死。

那段时间，Elsa总在夜里做梦，同一个重复的梦。

梦里，载着父母的船只在狂风暴雨里，在汹涌的暗海中，被滔天巨浪打沉入海。父亲和母亲还没来得及发出呼救的声音，就被从这个世界上抹去了。

梦境很短，每次到了这里，Elsa就醒了。在这个充满着多年积累下来的刺骨寒冷的房间中，直到天明她都不会再阖上眼睛。

Elsa掀开被子，调大床头煤油灯的烛心，暖黄色的亮光填满了深夜的房间，但是还不够。窗外鹅毛大雪纷纷扬，积雪几乎淹没过了窗台三分之一的高度。她赤脚走下床铺，地毯很软，从脚掌心传上来的是如冰的寒意。她来到角落的壁炉旁，带手套的手拿起一旁的火钳，拨开炉里未烬的余火，红色的火苗从灰色的余烬中一点一点窜出，显示其顽强的生命力。她从壁炉旁的木堆里取了两三块柴薪扔进壁炉，又等了会，直到柴火重新点燃烧旺，火光在冰蓝色的眼睛里跳跃舞动。

Elsa回到床铺上，在床头柜的最下层，取出了本王城总管凯在父母去世后交给她的一个小木盒，那是在父母房间里发现的遗物之一。她的手轻轻抚摸过雕刻有华丽纹路的木盒，注意到自己的手在不知不觉中已变得幼长纤细，与那年父亲为她戴上手套时小小的手相比，现在它们俨然是成人应有的模样了。她盯着自己的手看了好一会，又一次打开了木盒。

盒子里有两样东西，一张在安娜五岁那年父母和姐妹四人共同的合影，也是她们全家最后一次的合影，以及一封母亲的亲笔信。

『我亲爱的女儿们，如果你们读到这封信时候，恭喜，你们找到了宝藏！更重要的是，你们是一起找到的。

我和你们的父亲都感到很抱歉，让你们分开了这么多年。请你们理解，当时我们既是你们的父母，也是阿伦戴尔的君主，我们实在别无他法才会这么做。但现在你们长大了，我们知道你们终有一天会再次形影不离。因此我制作了这张藏宝图，让你们能与彼此分享那段分开日子里的记忆，希望这能弥补你们失去的时光，让你们能够拉近与彼此的距离。

过去的日子十分重要，它定义了我们是谁，讲述我们从何而来，告诉我们为何要走这世间一遭。她教会我们如何过好这一生，让我们懂得反省自己的过失。它将我们联系在了一起。

终将有一天，阿伦戴尔会交到你们手上，往事会指引你们，但切莫一再回首。你们的姐妹之情才是你们最大的力量，是你们真正的宝藏。创造属于你们自己的未来吧，无论前方有怎么样的大风大浪，无论生活有怎样的艰难险阻….

你们永远不会分开…..』

滚烫的眼泪盈满了眼眶，滑落了下来，滴到手背上，浸湿了手套的布料，并成为Elsa在这房间里唯一体会到的温暖。

这个父母精心策划的未来寻宝计划，最终没有被实现，那份珍贵的『宝藏』以另一种方式交到了她的手中。关于过去那些分开的日子、不解的理由、埋怨的误会，它们始终没有等来被冰释前嫌的一天，随着父母的去世也失去了最后的机会。

曾经以为是上天赐予她的祝福的特殊能力，害妹妹因她险些命丧黄泉，父母因她长眠深海。她又有什么理由原谅自己，又有什么资格期盼美好的未来。她光是为保持自己就已拼尽了全力，还谈什么肩负国家重任，还谈什么给予anna依靠。她躲藏在这四四方方的房间里，一如过去十一年，一事无成。

Elsa用力地抹去泪水，把信折好，摩挲了一会照片，把它们再次放入盒中，收进柜底。然后再静静地坐了会，取过母亲留下的那件紫色披肩披在身上，拿起煤油灯，走到壁炉旁的书柜前，按下柜子上的隐匿开关。柜子缓缓移开，后面出现了一条黑漆漆的暗道。

Elsa成年以后被告知，每一位王室成员的房间里都有一条暗道。这条暗道把他们的房间串联起来，这样，若发生紧急情况时，又或要做秘密的会见时，都可以使用这条暗道。

现在，Elsa拢紧身上的披肩，借着煤油灯微弱的光亮，走进了暗道。

暗道的地板和周围墙面都是由光滑坚硬的岩石砌成，即使很轻的脚步踩在上面，也能造成巨大的回响，尤其在深夜里，这个声音清晰得异常吓人。暗道的线路设计有些巧妙，有几个专门为迷惑闯入的敌人而刻意设计的假岔路口，但这难不倒Elsa，她的记忆很好。她知道在第二个岔路口左转再右转，是父母的房间；在第四个岔路口两次右转后再左转，是anna的房间。

此时，Elsa已走到第四个岔路口，右转右转再左转后，她放轻了脚步，屏住呼吸，尽量不发出任何声音地来到一道暗红色的大门前。她把手里的煤油灯轻轻地放在地上，跪坐了下来，让耳朵贴上木门，集中精力听门后的动静。最近几晚，每当从噩梦中醒来，她都会来到这里。

门后什么声音都没有，偶尔听到一两声细微的爆裂声，可能是壁炉里燃烧的柴火发出的，除此之外就只剩下暗道里她因紧张而稍显急促的呼吸与心跳声。看样子今晚anna睡得很沉，她应该没有像自己一样做了噩梦。而且，仆人们也给壁炉里加了足够的柴火，房间里会很暖和。

Elsa久久地依靠在木门上，侧耳倾听。渐渐地，她听到了另一个声音，它很轻很轻，不易扑捉，甚至有点像幻听。但是她确定，那声音是真实存在的，因为那声音带有特别的节律，是anna特有的鼻鼾声，这么多年都没改变。想到这，她无声地轻笑了出来，然后又更紧地贴上耳朵，听着那安稳的节律，使自己的呼吸和心跳与那声音渐渐合一，趋于平静。

她就这样静静地维持跪坐伏听的姿势，整夜未眠。直到听到城堡清晨的钟声响起，直到听到女仆敲响anna的房门，她才缓缓地穿过黑暗，走向自己的房间。

\----------------------------------

安娜回去的时候艾莎已经醒了，她一动不动地躺着，注意力全都集中到了耳朵上。

艾莎听着那些声音。她听到安娜穿衣服的声音；听到她在黑暗中走下楼梯的声音；听到她推开庄园铁制栅栏门的声音；听到她夜幕下穿过乡间小路，风吹得两旁的草地沙沙作响，她在伸手不见五指的树林里仅凭树叶的飒飒声判断方向，笔直地朝那块空地走去的声音。总之，她听到了。

老实说，在和安娜上床前，艾莎没指望安娜会对她动心。当她们共进午餐时，一起吃苹果蛋糕时，甚至在卧室里让她帮她打理头发时，安娜所表现出的更多是类似善意的亲密，一如之前她所表现出来的。艾莎终于判断，她们彼此有好感，但谈不上谁爱上了谁。两人关系中，缺乏重大或决定性的转折。她们相互靠近，面对面，呼吸对方的气息，在如此近的距离下，任何事情都是自然而然的。

一旦这么想，对于安娜自那个带苹果来拜访的下午后开始有规律地造访庄园这件事，艾莎就没再深究，也因此感觉轻松多了，现在她已经可以坦然接受安娜在她的生活里自由进出。

每周日艾莎固定到镇上去采购，周二时安娜要去学校上课，而每月第一和第三个周五奥肯夫妇会来打理庄园。除去以上日子，艾莎在可以遥望阿伦戴尔城堡遗址的房子里独自醒来，然后起床煮咖啡，八点开始工作，直到中午一两点，安娜从乡间小路的尽头哼着小曲，来给她做午饭，她才想起她。 

她们在一起时，除了午饭，没有固定的安排。大部分时候，午饭过后安娜便离开。有时，她会留下来，然后她们就到二楼的卧室里快活一番，两人带着午后的微醺，睡意朦胧地做爱，激情、好奇、亲昵、混在一起，没有明显的界限，并且安娜从不留下过夜。偶尔，她们离开庄园，四处走走，可能路途很短，也可能路途很长，安娜总是在前面领着她。

安娜对周围的环境知之甚详。她告诉艾莎，冬天，山鹰在山谷上方的高空盘旋飞翔，声音在玻璃般的空气里听起来响亮而清澈；春天，躺在山丘的草地上，如果时间足够长，就会感觉到大地在背下十分轻微地起伏，那是周围的群山在呼吸；夏天，天气晴朗的夜晚，走出绿色的房车躺在空地的岩石上仰望星空，石头里散发出的余温渗入后背，数不清的流星划过天际；秋天，田野里的稻穗压低了头，鲑鱼逆流而上洄游至浅溪产卵，空气中漂浮着成熟果实的香气。

安娜告诉了艾莎许多许多，每一样对于城市里长大的艾莎来说都是新奇有趣的。可是，安娜说了这么多，唯独丝毫不透露自己，她收藏得好好的，似乎希望在某种程度上礼貌地与人保持陌生的疏离。对于她而言，艾莎不过是个『异邦人』，反之亦然。不过，就像艾莎所以理解的，她可以不用在意，只管享受，感到舒适就好。

但事情总是事与愿违。在夏季接近尾声的时候，艾莎频频失眠了。

并不是那种焦躁得整夜辗转反侧的失眠，而是浅浅的如漂泊在水上的浮舟，在睡梦与清醒之间摇摆，既不会造成无法忍受的困扰，但也不容许轻易忽视。就好比一根细细的扎在肺里的针，正常呼吸时不会有任何感觉，而一旦用起力，就会感到那坚硬的刺痛。

某天夜里，安娜又一次悄悄离去后，艾莎放弃与那些多日来她试图不去在意的无法明了的情绪继续在夜里纠缠。她披上御寒的外套，蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，打开门来到院子里。深夜清冷的月光下，平日熟悉的事物忽然变得陌生，就像一张熟知的脸瞬间改变了模样。院子里那棵榉树的轮廓像极了教堂的十字架，远处阿伦戴尔城堡的遗址在黑暗中散发出令人敬畏的威严。艾莎不得不放轻脚步，为自己带着烦恼闯进这份静谧的肃穆而感到歉疚。她来回小心地不发出脚步声，徘徊在院子里，带着一丝朦胧的希望，希望夜晚的凉风能让她镇定，直到可以掩饰她对失控的心的无能为力。可是，这又怎么可能呢？人们总希望靠自己的脑袋、意志去斗智斗勇，结果到头来发现只会让事情变得束手束脚，

随着时日的递增，艾莎终于无可避免地正式宣告进入了焦躁，虽然它依然不至于影响到日常生活，影响到工作，但是它那么实实在在，不可能不被安娜察觉，除非，她故意无视之。

但是事实上，安娜确实这么做了。她自然放松地说话，若无其事地碰触，不动声色地回避目光。她做这些事时是那么从容不迫，应对自如，仿佛经验老道。

艾莎感到了愤怒，进而在某天发展成了忍无可忍。

“你要回去了吗？”一天夜里，安娜小心翼翼地从她身边撤离，准备穿上衣服时，艾莎不再佯睡，睁开眼睛看着黑暗中的身影问道。她的声音里带着艰涩和干哑。

“…..抱歉，吵醒你了。”安娜停下穿衣的动作回过身说。

“你在这里睡不好？” 艾莎又问。

“….床铺很舒服，只是…..有点太宽敞了，我还不习惯….”安娜回答。

今晚没有月亮，房间里很黑，艾莎看不清安娜的表情，仅看到那双清澈的眼睛在夜晚的阴影中闪烁着悲伤的微光。

“…..小时候……母亲告诉我……”艾莎顿了顿，望着安娜仿佛冻结在黑暗中的身影，又继续说到。“….如果床铺太空旷，挤在一起就不会觉得了….”她的声音越说越小，最后一句话几乎粘在了喉咙里。

“…..你希望我留下吗？”安娜沉默了会，问到。

艾莎没有回答。刚才的话已经耗尽了她所有的勇气，她无法再开口。她把被子蒙到头顶，这样即使安娜拒绝或就此彻底离开，起码当下她不会展露出自己的失态。不过自欺欺人。

房间里的沉默叫人煎熬，过了许久，也或许其实没那么久，只是艾莎主观感受。而后，她又听到了黑暗中来自安娜的一声长长的叹息。

蒙在头顶的被子被掀开，有个温暖的物体钻了进来，抱住了艾莎，便不再有进一步的动作。但在被那温暖包围的一刻，艾莎明白，今晚她终于可以安心成眠了。


	6. Chapter 6

在夏末初秋交界的某天，安娜已经有好几次留宿下来的记录了。虽然她们之间没有人很明确地说过什么，但艾莎以为在那洒满清晨阳光的厨房中，她们肩并肩默契地做着早饭，然后面对面坐下，相互传递餐具，悠然吃着早饭喝着咖啡的举动，间接地证明了她们的关系进入到了另一种状态。

“今天要一起去海边野餐吗？”安娜问她的时候正侧着脸，望向窗外院子草地上蹦跶得欢快的几只云雀，年轻的脸庞沐浴在阳光中，泛起一层薄薄的金色。白皙的耳朵因为光线的缘故，呈现出粉红的半透明颜色。

艾莎放慢了嘴里咀嚼培根的速度，想了想，琢磨着安娜这句话背后的涵义。她们一起探索过附近不少地方，但大部分时候都属于“随便走走”的范畴，没有明确的目的地和意义。像这种定位清晰目标明确的提议，反而让她有些犹豫了，更何况还是安娜主动提出的。

“如果你有其他安排，不方便就算了。”艾莎还没思考出如何回答好，安娜又飞快地接着说。尽管她维持着同样的姿势和表情，仿佛一幅定格画。不过她拿在手里放在桌上的咖啡杯，里面轻微荡漾起的波纹还是偷偷透露了些她情绪的波动。

“不，我很乐意。”艾莎微笑着回答，同时又谨慎地掩饰那像跳华尔兹般轻盈美好的心情。

“那么，午饭能请你准备吗？我那有一瓶不错的自酿红酒，我回去取一下。”安娜终于回过头看她，眼里闪过一丝不明显的光芒。

“我想没问题。吃什么好呢？”

“三明治应该不错。”

“前些天奥肯太太给了些新鲜的刺莓果，也带上点如何？”

“那再好不过了。”

“还有什么要准备的吗？”

“防晒必不可少，尤其对于你。而且我们得动作快一些，如果出发晚了，下午的太阳可叫人受不了。”安娜打量着艾莎，然后提醒。艾莎点点头。

对话到此暂且停住了，她们对视了一会，而后相互露出轻松的笑容。不知道是不是错觉，艾莎觉得最近看到安娜的笑脸比以前多了些。

吃完简单的早饭，安娜主动清洗了餐具，收拾完毕就先回去了。

艾莎重新打开冰箱，取出鲜红欲滴的刺莓果和制作三明治需要的食材，按照脑海中的计划，有条不紊地处理起来。

完成手头的工作，艾莎看了眼墙上的时钟，距离约定的时间还有些剩余，足够她把自己再打扮一下。毕竟她现在穿着的是随意的家居服，身体还残留着昨晚黏腻的欢爱痕迹。想到这，艾莎脸上突然一阵发烫，她意识到刚才安娜提出要回去取红酒这事，是不是有另一层意思。她们都需要点时间，重新收拾自己。

艾莎把食物放入带盖子的竹编篮子中，取了新衣物进了浴室。二十分钟后她带着热气腾腾的雾气走了出来，吹干头发，挑选了一件水蓝色的无袖连衣裙，又在手腕和耳后抹了些香水。

艾莎站在卧室的穿衣镜前仔细审视了一番自己的装扮，总觉得缺了点什么。她想了想，从梳妆台上拿了条皮筋，把披散的金发编成一条宽松的鱼骨辫，这样整个人看起来又清爽了好几分。当然安娜事先提醒的防晒，她也做了些准备。雪白的肌肤向来是她引以为傲的优点。考虑到要去海边，风会很大，打遮阳伞显然不实际，可是遮阳帽她又没有，最后她折中地选了一条半透明的白色亚麻披肩作为遮挡。一切准备就绪后，楼下院子的铁栅栏门被推开了，吱吱的生锈的金属摩擦声传上二楼，艾莎又一次快速确认镜中自己的状态，飞快地下了楼梯。

等艾莎提着篮子匆匆打开一楼大门，与手里拿着酒瓶戴着宽檐帽穿着第一次带艾莎穿过森林时的水蓝色半袖衬衫的安娜撞了个正面。她们都被彼此的突然出现吓楞了下，然后在看到对方的装扮时又不约而同地笑了出来。不管怎么说，她们在着装上心有灵犀。

“你这样就可以了吗？今天太阳会很大。”安娜看了看艾莎，关心地问。

“应该没问题。”艾莎说。

“不，我想还是谨慎些好，晒伤了可不好。”安娜一边说一边脱下她宽檐帽，给艾莎戴上。

“那你呢？”艾莎又问。

“我是野外长大的孩子，不碍事。”安娜接过艾莎手中的篮子，把酒瓶塞进里面说。

艾莎定定看着安娜的一系列动作，不由低低地笑出了声。安娜虽然是名女性，但言行举止中却总会不时流露出绅士风范。

“有什么好笑的吗？”

“不，没什么，只是觉得你很体贴。”

“…..谢谢…..”

虽然她们现在处在门口的阴影处，但艾莎似乎隐隐看到了安娜健康小麦色的脸庞染上了一抹红晕。

从山丘上的庄园走下海滩，目测距离上不远，但其实不容易。山丘和海滩之间有一截明显的断层，不能直线下去。需要绕过阿伦戴尔古堡遗址右边的碎石小路，沿着山丘的侧面才能安全到达。

安娜走在前面带路，道路两旁灌木丛生。这里的树木矮小而茂密，不像山丘上的森林都是参天大树，结实粗壮的植物能够抵御海风的袭击。

“路不太好走，如果累了你就说一声。”安娜不时回过头确认艾莎的情况。

“我还可以。”艾莎压住时不时被海风吹起的帽檐说。但老实讲她没说实话。艾莎穿的是平底凉鞋，由于海风的原因，一路上泥土和沙粒被吹进鞋的缝隙，很不舒服。穿短靴的安娜就没这个烦恼。

就在艾莎尽量把视线放在前方越来越近的海滩，以分散脚下那碎石路咯脚的不适时，安娜忽然回过身，牵起她的手。

“慢一点也没关系，别绊倒了。”为了不让海风吹散声音，安娜靠近她说。

艾莎对上安娜的眼睛，不管多少次，她都会被那清澈的眼睛触动。尽管在安娜的身上有那么多好奇的不解之谜，但她眼睛始终如此纯洁，如此率真，如此吸引着艾莎。那双湖蓝的眼睛有一种不可思议的魔力，轻易在艾莎平静的内心激起丝丝涟漪。

她们手牵手默默地继续走着，海浪的声音越来越大。

绕过最后一个拐弯，她们来到了下面的海滩。海滩上空无一人，白色的海浪一层又一层地冲刷着岸边的细沙。除了空中飞过的海鸟和散布在海滩上孤零零的几块巨大岩石，什么都没有。

“跟我来，给你看些不一样的。”安娜把篮子放到沙滩上说。

安娜带着艾莎来到一处突出沙滩半沉在海里的黑色花岗岩石群。几块岩石在哪里围成一个圈，海浪在里面打转翻滚。安娜轻巧地从岩石的侧面先攀爬上平滑的顶部，又伸手帮了艾莎一把。

“这里可以最大限度地接近大海而又不会被弄湿。”安娜解释。

艾莎看着脚下咕噜噜打转起白色泡沫的岩石，感受带着咸涩海水气味的海风，点点头。

突然安娜走近朝海一面的岩石边缘，趴下来，耳朵贴到岩石背上。

“你听，海水的声音，就好像是从山洞或大教堂里发出来的。”

艾莎将信将疑，也学着她的动作俯下身。

“你得趴下。”安娜说。

“会更动听一些？”

“不是，趴着的话你就不会被冲走。万一突然打个大浪上来，若反应不过来就会被直接卷进海里了。”

艾莎学着安娜的样子，在她身边趴下。顿时耳边巨响轰鸣，海浪声比在沙滩上听到的更为洪亮，咆哮着，冲上来，又退下去。”

“真是叫人震撼。”艾莎说。

“可不是吗。”

“不过比起像是从山洞或大教堂里发出来的，我觉得更像在暴风雨中灯塔里听到的。”

“这听起来真不错。”

“你真的这么认为？”

“有什么不妥吗？”

“只是……不觉得太孤独了吗….”

不管是山洞、大教堂，又或是暴风雨中的灯塔，都能使艾莎轻易联想起孤独二字。但在安娜看来，却是让她觉得安心的存在。某种程度上来说安娜确实刻意与人群保持疏远的距离，她很孤独，却又享受孤独。可既然这样，为何她又主动走进了艾莎的生活，为何又一再回避后最终接受了艾莎的邀请。艾莎想不明白。但或许不是不明白，而是害怕明白。

“快中午了，我们是不是差不多该吃午饭了？”安娜没有回答，而是把话题转移了。

“也对，太阳下走了那么久，早饭都快消耗光光了。”艾莎笑了笑，却不怎么真心。

安娜站了起来，伸手握住艾莎的，拉她一把。她们的手上都沾了一层薄薄的沙子，握在手里，坚硬的隔阂感是那么明显。

午餐她们挑选了一根沙滩上晒干的粗壮漂流木坐下，打开了野餐篮子。艾莎取出准备好的烤牛肉三明治和刺莓果，安娜则往带来的高脚杯中倒了两杯葡萄酒。她们迎着海风，望着远处在日光中模糊了海天界限的水平线，默默地吃着午饭。直到吃光食物喝干净酒瓶，两人都没再多说一句话。

太阳越升越高，海滩上的气温也越发潮湿闷热。白光之中视线里的景物开始在扭曲，改变了原本的面貌。或许她们该回去了，但却没人先提议。于是她们只好沿着海岸线继续漫步在沙滩上。

“我有时会想….我对你一无所知。”艾莎脱下凉鞋，拿在手里，脚踩在海浪可及的区域，感受微凉的海水冲刷着脚背的舒适感。安娜走在比她更前几步的地方，但她小心地避开海浪，没让靴子沾湿半点。

“……对我而言，你也一样。”安娜回头看了她一眼，没有停下脚步。

“…..难道你就没有好奇过？”艾莎皱起眉头，忍不住问。

“如果我问了，你会回答吗？”安娜停下来，转身面对艾莎，伸手挡住正面照射到她脸上的刺眼阳光，眯起眼睛盯着艾莎问。

“如果是交换的话，我愿意……”不知是不是太阳蒸发了汗水，艾莎感到喉咙特别渴，她咽了咽，然后说。

“那么，你想问什么？”安娜又转过身，继续往前走，边走边说。

“你今年多大了？”艾莎跟上安娜步伐，问出第一个问题。

“二十八，你呢？”

“三十一。”

安娜果然比自己小，艾莎心想。但同时又有点埋怨，明明年纪不大，却总是一副成熟老道的样子，事事牵着艾莎鼻子走。

“你为什么来这里？”艾莎又问。

“没有为什么，因为开车到这里，到了海边，无法继续往前走就停了下来。”

“只是这样？”艾莎惊讶于安娜逗留此处的理由竟然这么简单，甚至可以说是随意。

“到你了。”安娜提醒。

“我是因为工作，考古研究。”

“这个我知道，不算。”

“这可不公平，你瞧，其实你知道关于我的比我知道关于你还要多一点。”艾莎反驳。

“那你还想知道什么？”安娜意外没像她一样斤斤计较，又问到。

“你的家庭，能和我说说吗？”艾莎想了想问。她发誓，她这么问时绝对没多想，只是凭直觉凭常理去问。但显然这个问题并不适合，尤其对于安娜。每个流浪者，如果不是因为别有隐情，又怎么会背井离乡。

安娜停下脚步，又一次回过身直视着艾莎。这次她没有遮挡阳光，而是让明亮的白光把她脸上的情绪照得清晰可见。那严肃的绷紧的脸庞让艾莎感到了退怯，胃里搅起了一股不安。

“……我在一个很普通的小镇长大，和我父母一起。后来某天他们去世了，我就开始了流浪生涯。”安娜深深地叹了一口气，然后说。她言简意赅，不拖泥带水，但眼神里闪过一丝无法掩饰的痛苦。

艾莎被安娜直白的回答震撼到了，进而是内疚。她不是没想过关于安娜的过去，也猜测会有些不便多言的地方。她想，其实她不用那么诚实回答。如果安娜不愿意，哪怕她随便说一个过得去的编造的故事，她也无从考究。她没有想过要伤害安娜。

“….我很抱歉….”艾莎小声地说。

“你没做错什么，不需要。如果觉得内疚……告诉我，你又如何？”

“我……”

安娜直直望着她，尽管表情过于严肃而有点吓人，但的确不像生气的样子。她很坦荡。然而正因为这样，害艾莎更内疚的同时也更心虚了。

艾莎低垂下了头，避开了安娜视线。她用力盯着不知何时被海浪冲上的细沙淹没了足背的脚，缓缓地开口。

“…..我….在纽约出生、长大和工作，父母健在，有一个青梅竹马的等我回去后……就结婚的未婚夫…….”


	7. Chapter 7

夏天的时候Arendelle的女王Elsa大病了一场，是发烧。

事情发生在她的妹妹公主Anna说要单独和身为皇家采冰师的男朋友Kristoff周末一起外出游玩并过夜一晚的第二天早上。那时女王刚登基满一周年不久。女王与妹妹在共同经历了如冰封Arendelle一般严峻的考验后，时隔十三年再次和好如初。那些过去曾经煞费苦心隐藏的秘密，现在已成为了可以公开讨论的事情。而她本人也以冰雪女王的名号为诸国所熟知。

那天是星期六，女王不用上早朝，公主理应也大早即外出。由于想着第二天可以一个人好好休息，在头一天晚上Elsa特别吩咐了城堡里的女仆长，早上不用来叫她，她想睡个够。然而这个失策的决定令她陷入了悲惨的境地。

在接近黎明破晓的时候，因为吓人的热度和矛盾的令人牙齿打颤的寒意交替围攻，Elsa极度难受地醒来。身体仿佛上一秒还泡在熔岩里，下一秒又被扔进冰河，如此反复。那从来没体验过的严重的不适折磨着她，让她感到彻底的悲哀，身体在毛毯下痛苦地蜷缩起。疼痛从太阳穴开始蔓延，她每次眨眼时眼球就像要被碾碎一样。一阵突发的恶心和令人头昏的疼痛穿透她全身，使劲搅拌着她的胃，从脖子到后背慢慢炸开。汗水和无力的感觉一直延伸到脚趾头，她不住地一遍遍把它们搓在一起，但还是无法停止颤抖。

冰雪的女王从不畏惧寒冷，但在高热面前显然是无能为力的。而更糟糕的是，在这空无一个的宽敞卧室里，无人知晓她的痛苦与煎熬，她在水深火热之中挣扎着。

“见鬼，你在发烧，Elsa！”

好像听到了不应该在城堡里的Anna的声音。Elsa努力地睁开眼睛，随即撕裂般的灼热的疼痛让她几乎以为眼球要裂开了。她发出低低的呻吟，在模糊的光亮中辨认出了俯在床上望着她的妹妹。

“你在发高烧，Elsa，”Anna的声音充满担忧和害怕，“非常的高，”她把手抚上她的脸上，又探进睡裙领口的背后，“你出了好多汗。”妹妹皱起了眉头。

“….Anna….”Elsa发出浑浊的干哑的声音。她的呼吸是如此炙热，每呼出一口气便仿佛是一次燃烧，火舌从喉咙中喷出，叹息着、呜咽着、绝望而又充满期待着。她想知道，此时的Anna是否是她的幻觉。

“喝点水吧Elsa，把药也吃了，这样下去可不行…”

Anna拿起床头的水杯，手臂支到Elsa的背后，让她的头依靠在她的肩膀。Elsa觉得自己这副模样有够狼狈凄惨。她头疼欲裂，眩晕着倒向Anna的怀里。Anna将玻璃杯凑近她唇边，坚硬的冰凉感印在她焦干的唇上，清凉的水缓缓滴入喉咙，缓解了些许她的不适。Anna又用拇指头掰开她的嘴唇，把一粒药丸塞进她嘴里。可是药丸很苦，那苦味让她干呕起来，想要吐出，却被安娜的手指给堵住了。咸咸的指头压住她的舌头，把药丸往嘴里又推了推。喉咙里很难受，她皱起眉头苦恼地望着Anna。

“吃下去，你很快就会舒服。”Anna用哄孩子般轻柔的语气鼓励她，点点头。她不想让Anna失望，于是把心一横，咽下了药丸。

“乖女孩，你真棒。”Anna露出了满意的笑容。她把湿湿的指头移开，放到自己的嘴里舔了一下，又轻轻摸了下她的下巴。她为Anna的动作感到了羞耻，但Anna似乎无所察觉她的尴尬，冲她露出个宽慰的笑容。

“老天，你抖得很厉害，”Anna搓搓搂在她肩膀上的手，把她抱入心口，又说到，“你还需要多张毯子。”

Anna把她重新安放躺回床上。她看着妹妹，看她走到衣柜前，看她打开柜门取出毯子又合上，看她一脸忧心忡忡又快步回到她身边，她颤抖着。

“…..你回来了？”虚弱和热浪渗透遍Elsa的全身，但她没有放弃，她还没确认眼前这个Anna的真实性。

“什么回来？”

“你和Kristoff….”Elsa的下巴在颤动，收紧以抵御颤抖。

“哦，我们的计划取消了，我那儿都没去。”Anna把毯子包裹上她，笑着说。

“是因为我——”Elsa忍着几乎要爆炸的头疼说。但没说完的话语被拦截，Anna的手指轻压在她唇上制止了。

“嘘，好了，乖女孩现在应该安静。我去拿点吃的，你需要补充些营养，好好休息。”

Anna俯下身，她的面孔在Elsa面前猝不及防放大，她的手摸上她汗津津的额头，她感到自己的额头在抽动，在Anna的手心下燃烧。她听话地点点头。

Anna离开时把房间的窗帘拉上了，室内暗得就像夜晚一样。起初，这黑暗让人平静，但不久后Elsa又觉得难以忍受。她身上的每一块肌肉都在发痛，并且因为Anna的离开，潜藏在黑暗里的空虚也袭上了她，与干渴、高热一同围剿着她。她难受地扭动着身子，舌头感到干裂、肿起，变得粗糙，发出浑浊不清的声音。身上早被汗水浸湿，睡裙、头发、枕头，所有一切都是潮湿的。她听见自己吸气、吐气，在黑暗中不知所谓地哼哼。她能感觉到高热所释放的炽热的水汽混进了房间厚重的空气里，又重新被她吸进身体。她在黑暗中惴惴不安地独自等待，等待Anna回来。

“我要把窗帘拉开些，来吃点东西吧。”不知过了多久，Anna的声音又传来，继而是刺眼的亮光。她防御性地把胳膊盖到脸上，但光线还是穿透指缝射入她眼睛。

在Anna的帮助下，Elsa背靠枕头半坐起在床上。Anna给她带了些鸡蛋煮的燕麦粥。她望着餐盘里浓稠的淡黄色液体，拿起汤匙，手不住在颤抖。她低低地发出叹息，双肩颤抖。一旁的Anna接过汤匙，露出个理解的宠溺的微笑。

Anna用嘴帮她吹凉燕麦粥，但依然太烫，她吐了吐舌头。Anna又试了一次，并尝了下，确认温度适合，才重新递到她嘴边，这次温度刚好。Anna不厌其烦地一次又一次重复这个喂食的动作，她也配合着，直到餐盘里的食物下了一半，直到混合着鸡蛋和疾病气味的泪水涌了上来，滚落她的脸颊和脖子。Anna不发一语，把手里的汤匙和餐盘放到床头柜上，揽过她的肩膀，又一次把她抱入怀里。

躺在Anna的怀中，Elsa望着妹妹年轻的脸庞。那张总是充满古灵精怪笑容的脸蛋这会始终挂着耐心的微笑，安静地守在她身旁。她充满怜惜和同情的眼神凝视着她。她从那眼神中感受到了她倾注在她身上的温柔和爱。她感到那么抱歉、那样羞愧。如果不是她，现在Anna应该……

不，她并不希望这样。正因为这样，所以她才这么适时地……

Elsa的胃开始翻腾，一阵抽搐，像是有水在排出，可又疼得厉害，涌起一阵阵酸液，她止不住想要呕吐。可是，她不能。为了抵御这发自内心的某种厌恶，她把脸埋进Anna温暖的怀里。而后，头顶传来Anna低低的动听的笑声，妹妹更紧地抱住了她。

“我会一直在你身边。”Anna俯首贴在她耳边承诺着说。

于是，她更深地依偎进那眷恋的怀里，不再出来。她静静地躺在那个安心的怀抱中，疾病让她变得脆弱，完全暴露了自己，一个新的秘密在她内心悄悄成长，她得加倍警觉，小心翼翼，千万不能让Anna察觉。


	8. Chapter 8

最近的天气预报总是不准，昨天说好的出太阳的天气，现在乌云低垂，雨水从云层中落下来。墙上的挂钟显示不过下午1：30，可那色彩寡淡、灰蒙蒙的窗外却让人感到黄昏似乎已逼近眼前。艾莎隔着玻璃窗望着窗外的天空，她忧郁的神情映在玻璃窗上，看起来就像她的面孔隐藏在乌云之中。

最近一段时间艾莎的研究进展很不顺利。关于Elsa女王童年到继承王位初期这段曲折的历史她已完成整理，但女王成年后的经历整理起来却困难重重。不仅因为资料的记载非常有限，还因为除去官方和民间记载的文字，大量信息得来自于女王的日记。然而很不幸，在日记中多处关键的地方采用了特殊字符去记录。艾莎做过些调查，这些字符不属于现有的任何密码体系，应该是女王独创的，用于记录一些不为人知的秘密。女王精通于数学，自己创造一套专用的密码字符完全有可能。由于采用特殊字符记载的内容非常多，如果不能译破，那么对于研究来说无疑是致命性的打击。眼下艾莎申请的研究周期已过半，且根据所拨得的经费，不可能支付得起额外的密码译破费。即是说，如果艾莎要坚持研究，她得靠自己的力量去译破那些字符，但就这点而言也不现实，毕竟这不是艾莎的专业。即使她可以从现有的资料中推敲出些规律，那想必也得耗费大量的精力和时间。更何况目前艾莎又难以将心思聚焦在译破字符上。就其原因，又不得不提艾莎近期的另一个苦恼的根源，安娜。

海滩边的野餐归来，艾莎和安娜整整十三天没见面了。可是这难道不是应该的吗？在她向安娜坦白以后。并且若无意外，她们应该不会再见面。

说不后悔一定是假的。但在那天、那个情形下，在安娜的注视中，她不愿意欺骗安娜。比起被安娜唾弃，一边隐瞒自己有婚约在身的事实，一边安心享受与安娜在一起时的欢愉，无论如何艾莎都做不到。她不擅长隐瞒，事情终有败露的一天。既然这样还不如借着适合的时机坦白，把一切结束。可是她又不能否定，在挣扎着吐露实情的那会，她内心其实在抑制不住地期待，期待安娜对她做些『什么』，但具体的那个『什么』是什么东西，她也不清楚，可她依然期待。但是，也或许她期待的并不是某种东西，而是一个契机，一个步骤。她期待着有个人能够撞上她，这样她就有理由丢下她一直牢牢捧着的东西。现在，她希望那个人是安娜。可是，显然她们都让彼此失望了。

室内光线太暗，艾莎打开了房间的顶灯。不时路过的风吹响紧闭的窗户，远处偶尔传来几声低沉的雷鸣。艾莎在房里来回踱步，这是她情绪不安时的习惯。

房间里靠着书柜的那面墙上有一只旧的电池驱动的石英钟，乳白色的钟面，棕色的钟框，银色的指针，极为普通的款式。石英钟发出的嗡嗡声非常轻微，平日几乎难以察觉。但在这个阴雨绵绵的天气，雨幕就像一口透明的巨大玻璃罩把房子罩住，隔绝了外头的杂音，室内异常安静。那轻微的声音此时在房内听着格外刺耳，叫人难以忍受的噪响。

艾莎又一次把目光望向窗外，雨还在下个不停，没有变得更大，也没有要变小的趋势。她再次走近窗边。从二楼书房的窗口望出去，可以瞧见院子里那棵榉树的半边。一只被淋透的冠鸦蜷缩在树枝上，不时地竖起羽毛，但并不展开翅膀。远处矗立在半山丘的阿伦戴尔城堡遗址，在雨中被模糊了轮廓，显得遗世孤独。黑压压的外头和亮起灯的室内形成对比，玻璃窗变成了一面镜子。艾莎注视着玻璃中的自己。她的脸沉了下来，显得心事重重、若有所思。嘴巴的轮廓有些扭曲变形，眼睛像是蒙上了一层纱布，与其说是她心灵的仆人，倒不如说是她焦虑肉体的奴隶。被众人称赞的美丽脸庞这会也失去了动人的魅力，只剩苦恼和不甘顽固地驻足在上面。

是的，除了苦恼，还有不甘。

尽管某种程度上来讲她和安娜之间已经被宣判了结束，但那天安娜离去时并未说什么。安娜像往常一样送她回到庄园，告别，转身离去。安娜的所作所为，一举一动，似乎都在向她证明，她一点儿都不在乎。这无所谓的态度多少惹恼了艾莎。尽管是自己不对在先，但难道安娜就没有责任吗？都说一个巴掌拍不响，当初先勾引人的可是安娜。如果不是安娜那个惹事端的吻掠夺了她的身心，如果不是安娜有意无意地撩拨她，那么一切都会不一样。她得去找安娜，当面说清楚。至于怎么说，说到什么程度才算清楚，她还没想好。不过没关系，总之，她得先见上安娜一面。现在，立刻，马上。她按奈不住。

穿上御寒的连帽衫，艾莎打着伞推开一楼大门，迎面而来的风雨让她马上又退回了室内，雨比想象中要大。院子的草坪上积起了几处大小不一的水洼，掉落的雨滴在里面碎成了花。艾莎钻进杂物间，在里面翻找出干园丁活时穿的及膝水筒靴和一件布料结实的黑色雨衣。把这两样东西往身上套好，艾莎再次进入雨中。

从庄园徒步走到安娜的房车停驻点正常需要二十分钟左右，下雨和风的阻力让步行速度下降。而进入森林后，林间小道泥泞湿滑，艾莎好几次差点摔倒。尽管花费了比平时多出一半的时间，但艾莎总算抵达目的地。

藏身在树林间的暗绿色房车，不明朗的下雨天气里几乎与周围的环境融为了一体，仿佛成为了一处冷清的避难所。车的窗户紧闭着，里面的窗帘也拉上了，从外头看车子就像一个巨大的铁罐，没有一丝光透出来。艾莎咽了咽口水，她开始担心安娜不在。可这天气她不在车里，又能去哪儿呢？艾莎想不出。

艾莎放轻脚步绕着车子走了几圈，又悄悄几次靠近车窗，想确认里面是否有灯光，哪怕一点点。不过在尝试确认了几次后，她可以肯定，车内什么动静都没有，无光也无声音。安娜极大概率不在车内，去了某个地方，某个她不知道的地方。失落感就像一个拳头捶在肚子上，艾莎擦了把脸上的雨水，后悔起这次雨中冲动的外出。不过，她在犹豫了一会后，最终还是敲响了车厢门。

指关节磕敲在铁皮门上，发出砰砰的声响，好几下后没有回音。雨衣的帽檐上一滴挂不住的雨滴跌落艾莎唇上，艾莎舔舔嘴唇，口腔里泛起一丝丝湿凉的苦味。她深深吸了一口气，手搭上湿嗒嗒的金属门把，稍一用力下拉，门没锁，开了。

车厢内一股潮湿的空气不流通的压抑气味涌出，艾莎皱了皱眉头。她在门前迟疑了一会，跨了进去。从户外进入车厢内，光线暗得根本无法辨认里面的情况。借着唯一门口透进的光线，艾莎扫过车厢内，发现在印象中床铺的地方，蜷缩着一团黑影，一动不动。

“….安娜？”艾莎试着叫了声。那团黑影似乎动了动。艾莎不确定地又走近了几步，。

“….安娜…？”艾莎又叫了一声，这次黑影没动，但这个距离下，几声低低的听起来很不适的呻吟从黑影那发出。

艾莎还是不能确定那个黑影到底是安娜还是什么。她又一次吞咽了下，退后点，摸到门边的开关，按下。昏黄的光线立刻填满了狭小的空间，那团黑影现出了原型。灰色的毯子蜷缩成一个团，一撮红发在毯子里漏了出来。因为突然的光亮，毯子下的人扭动了一下，发出比刚才更明显的难受的声音。

“安….”

艾莎想走近看清楚情况，但又想起自己还穿着滴水的雨衣，于是没马上靠近。她在原地把雨衣脱下扔一旁，再次走近。

艾莎在狭窄的床边坐下，俯身向前，拨开些毯子，摸到了一手吓人的湿热。

“安娜！你发烧了！”艾莎忍不住小声惊呼，马上意识到了这是什么情况。她赶紧把毯子再拨开些，掌心摸到安娜红红的烫手的脸蛋。高热导致蒸发出的汗水打湿了安娜前额的头发，紧贴在额上。她的眉头因为光亮和被来人惊扰，皱成了几条深深的沟壑，眼睛挣扎着想要打开。

“怎么会变成这样？”方才来时堵着的气这会变成了担忧，艾莎感到胃部一搅，心也沉了起来。

“是我，艾莎。老天，你吃过药了吗？出汗好厉害。”艾莎尝试把床铺上的人翻过身，好瞧清楚她状况。可是伸到脖子后的手摸到颈项和肩头都是湿的。

“安娜，你状况不太好，我得帮你换下衣服，要么可好不起来。”

艾莎说着往前挪了些，好使力把安娜病怏怏的身体抬起。而经过一番响动终于算是愿意睁开眼睛的安娜，没有焦距的眼神看起弱小无助。安娜呆呆地看着她，她像是在辨认、在识别，对面前的人。她的目光透着脆弱，神情迷惘。这副模样艾莎从没见过，毕竟她在她面前总是那么游刃有余得惹人生气。艾莎的心脏像是被一只无形的手一把用力抓住，生疼起来。 

“没事了，很快就没事了，有我在。”艾莎把那个脆弱的人费力扶起，让她靠上自己，好有一个支点，以便她帮她把那件被汗水浸湿的背心换下。

安娜哼哼唧唧地靠在艾莎的肩头，一点力气都没有，软趴趴的。汗水和皮肤的热度团团包围住了艾沙，她的心又是一揪。

“好了，听话，现在放松，我要——”

没说出的话被身上靠着的人突然的紧抱打断。几秒前还软弱无力的人，现在拥抱的气力大得吓人，好像突然被激活了。一阵天旋地转，天花板瞬间出现在眼前。艾莎还没来得及看清安娜的脸，她拖着沉重的病躯向她俯冲了过来。

安娜开始亲吻她的额头、她的头发、她的嘴。安娜的吻时而粗暴，时而温柔，杂乱无章法。那吻给艾莎的感觉，与其说是带有渴求的欲望，不如说是透露着悲悯的倾诉。而且因为发烧的缘故，当它落下时艾莎的皮肤有股被烙烫到了的感觉。

被埋在安娜的头发和身躯之下，听到她声音含在喉咙和唇齿间，艾莎无法分辨她想说的内容，只知道一种可怕的怜悯充斥着身体，使她抑制不住地颤抖，进而不敢枉动半分，只能回抱住身上的人，什么都不想，听她由她，并油然地升起一股说不清道不明的责任感。

过了一小会，或许是体力不支，突然的躁动后安娜像断线的木偶，沉沉地趴住，安静了下来。

艾莎维持着拥抱住安娜的姿势，尽管胸口被压得闷疼得很，但坚持慢慢地一下下抚摸着凸起的脊背安抚。安娜埋首在她肩头，脸颊贴着脸颊，嘴唇贴着耳朵，唇瓣动了动，持续发出了点点声音。艾莎小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，转了转头，耳朵更贴紧那片嘴唇。她绷着神经，注意力全集中到耳朵上。然后，她终于如愿听到那一声低低的悲伤的呼唤。

“…..姐姐…..”


	9. Chapter 9

今天早上，Elsa女王又一次带着一种惶恐不安的感觉醒来。那些过去因为不可告人的秘密而造成的惶恐，她曾一度以为已经消失，不想数年后卷土重来。

清晨的太阳从峡谷的东面缓缓升起，阳光透过纱帘照进来，寝室内一片金灿灿的温暖，安静地衬托出悬浮于空气中的尘埃。Elsa像一座冻住的冰雕定定在床上坐着，头昏沉沉的像桶浆糊，身上潮湿的睡袍粘着皮肤让人很不痛快，那是因为奋力驱散梦魇而出汗造成的。她挣扎着从清冷的床上爬起，强迫自己开始起床后的例行公事——保持女王的威严与体面。因不安的梦境影响而枕乱的头发必须重新梳理得一丝不苟；发呆的眼睛要用清水洗得炯炯有神；黏糊糊的身躯得不遗漏地清洗遍每一处。她没有叫唤侍女，独自步入侧室的沐浴间，用冰凉的水冲洗身体，冲掉皮肤上留下的夜晚的气味。她总有一种错觉，在身体里的某一处持续散发着她无法察觉的隐匿的腐烂物的恶臭，于是她拿起毛巾用力擦拭身体，直到皮肤变得通红发热才放下心。她擦干身体，又在身上仔细地扑上香粉，像处理掉某种发霉的东西，然后她终于有了焕然一新的感觉。不过，头重脚轻的感觉依然很明显，以至于她觉得仿佛在向悬崖下坠，每跨出一步总要试探性地踩下去，好像脚下的地板会塌下去似的，只有地板表面的某种张力在支撑着她。

Elsa出了浴室，来到衣柜前，按近期的习惯选了一件高领的常服。虽然现在已逐渐入秋，天气变凉了些，但众所周知寒冷不会困扰她，并且最近这保守的装扮还惹来Anna嗔怪，说感觉她又在刻意拉开距离了，虽然她的确是。不过不管怎么说，穿上这些绊手绊脚的包裹住身体的衣服，她感到安心多了。

门外侍女来敲门，询问女王是否起床了，Elsa隔着门告知已整装完毕，会准时出席晨间与Anna公主的早餐。侍女应声退下，她则决定在以女王的面貌示人前多保留一点点独自的空间。她推开阳台的玻璃门，来到室外。寝室阳台正对城堡的后花园，眼下秋季第一波绽放的花朵开满花园，阳光下很是明艳动人。远处Anna手里捧着一大束斑斓的鲜花从花园另一头的小路向城堡走来，没有风，她的大腿和小腿在象牙白连衣裙下轻快地走动，仿佛那是一层薄薄的水帘。Elsa想起明天就是周末了。最近一段时间，大约是Anna与Kristoff订婚以后，Anna一改赖床的陋习，逢周五的早晨她会起个大早到花园里采摘当天最鲜艳的花朵交给仆人，不久后这些鲜花就会出现在早餐的餐桌上，点缀着姐妹两独处的清晨时光，同时也是一种暗示，提醒Elsa今天要尽早结束政务，以免耽误了周末前夜的“家庭游戏时间”。

所谓“家庭游戏时间”，指在周五的晚餐后，在城堡的客厅里，Anna与她，以及正式入住了城堡的Kristoff，一同玩纸牌、下棋或者其他什么的游戏。关于这个称谓，Elsa并未承认，但也不否定，同样的，她也是抱着这种态度参与其中，谁叫这是Anna所希望的。只要Anna高兴，她什么都愿意，即便把自己的感受至置不顾也无所谓。

夜晚的时光是漫长的，嬉闹总有疲惫的时候，当三人都感到疲倦了，在那张壁炉前的长沙发上，Anna坐在中间，一边的Kristoff头枕在她的膝上，另一边的Elsa则挨着她的肩头，默契地没人发出声音，安静地歇息。壁炉里火焰噼啪，似乎正左一言右一语邀他们进行一场未曾有过的促膝谈心，当然这种事从未发生过。而Anna时不时会兴起哼上些不着调的小曲，用她那美丽修长的手指伸过来摸摸Elsa和Kristoff的头发，比比谁的更强韧，谁的更柔顺。于是她和他，一个是Anna的姐姐，一个是Anna的未婚夫，为了博得更多的爱抚而可笑地成为了对手，却也变得更温顺。Elsa有时不禁认为，这也是一种生活，当然是一种怪异的生活，却是真实的。当Anna柔软的手指在她的脸颊流连，哼着醉人的歌谣，Kristoff把头枕更往Anna腿上靠时，Elsa闭上了眼睛，她已经明确无误地察觉到了，一件隐秘、温柔、起初并没什么大不了的事，正在朝可怕的方向发展，逐渐失去了她的控制。

在Elsa放任思绪的时候，Anna来到了花园入口，把手里的花递给等候的仆人。就像早有所察觉一样，Anna仰起头，准确地朝Elsa所在的阳台位置望了过来，她的眼神明媚如阳光，笑容灿烂如繁花，Elsa只需望一眼便知道，自己确实无药可救地沦陷了。

\------------------------------------------------------

安娜的病情比想象中严重，不久后陷入了昏迷无意识的状态。这已远远超出艾莎能处理的范围，她不得不在短暂安置好安娜后冒雨回到庄园，拨通镇上医院的电话。

高温、呕吐、昏迷，扁桃体也肿了起来，脖子上浮现颗粒状的红色皮疹，胸前也慢慢出现，眼睛周边有发黄。医院里那个头发花白、个头矮小的医生告诉艾莎，安娜是病毒感染，最好能在医院里住上几天观察。艾莎把这些话如实地转告了在病床上醒来的安娜，同时出于让安娜安心养病还告知，在她昏迷的时候艾莎已替她答应的医生的建议，并垫付了治疗费用。老实说，艾莎有点不安，不知道擅自决定是否会遭到安娜的抗拒或反感。但事实上安娜什么都没说，换上了病号服的她躺在那里，睁着疲惫的眼睛望着床旁的艾莎好一会，又默默闭上。在艾莎看来，就当她是默认了这个决定。

病房门口有些噪声，医生和护士来查房了。在护士和艾莎的帮助下，安娜靠着床头虚弱地坐起。小个子医生的手很小，看起来甚至有点像女人的手，他用那双手对安娜的脖子和腋窝做触诊的时候，动作看起来很是轻柔。他叫安娜张开嘴，插进一根小棍，用笔形电筒照射进她的喉咙深处检查，还用光照射了下她的瞳孔。

“请咳嗽一下。”医生一边说，一边用圆形听诊器在安娜的背上来回移动。然后他又用手指按压进她的腹部，安娜不明显地皱了下眉。“这是你的肝。疼？”他接着问。安娜点点头。

“给她抽个血化验一下。”医生收起听诊器对一旁的护士吩咐。护士从随行的推车抽屉里取出注射器和一条塑料绳，艾莎发现安娜悄悄地坐直了身子，于是她把手掌轻轻放到安娜的背上，掌心下的肌肉逐渐放松了些。当护士的针头扎进安娜苍白手臂上的静脉时，有人倒吸了一口凉气，起初艾莎以为是安娜发出的，后来才察觉是自己。

虽然安娜说没必要一直留在医院陪着她，但艾莎已经完全暂停了手头的工作，她去镇上的农贸市场和超市采购，窸窸窣窣地带回来一袋袋装满了面粉、果酱、芹菜根、姜、蜂蜜和柠檬的袋子，再把精心做好的营养餐和一些打法时间的书本送到医院给安娜。安娜顺从地接受了一切，没有多言。入院的第五天早上，医生批准安娜出院了。

她们从病房一起走出医院建筑大门，期间没有交谈。室外阳光很明亮，迎面吹来的风有丝丝凉意，时节已近夏末，高纬度地区的秋天来得特别早，无论是艾莎的长裙还时安娜的衬衫都显得有些单薄，两人不约而同地哆嗦了一下，而后尴尬地相互对视了一眼，笑了笑，终于有了今天的第一次对话。

“我肚子饿了，要在镇上吃点东西再回去吗？我请客。”安娜问。“当然，因为我现在没带钱，你先垫付，回头我一定给回你，包括医药费。”说完安娜又迅速补充，生怕被艾莎误解了。

“都听你的。”艾莎笑着回应，心情莫名地好。倒不是因为安娜承诺不会拖欠她钱，而是对比这些天冷淡地理所当然地接受自己付出的安娜，这会像个怕被误解而急于解释的孩子似的安娜，反差甚是可爱。

她们在镇上一间家庭餐厅里用餐，填饱肚子后便启程回去。安娜固执地表示自己已无大碍，医院里又闷了那么多天，要透透气，步行回她的房车营地。她强调艾莎可以不用再管她，搭乘通行小巴士回庄园即可。说是这么说，可艾莎也显然不会对安娜就此置之不理，更何况这决定在艾莎看来不是因为安娜觉得对她多日的照顾过意不去，而是她在打发她，图得清净。安娜到底当她是什么人？想到这里艾莎既委屈又生气。但尽管如此，艾莎也知道现在对眼前的人发脾气也不会得到什么回应，因此，与其言语上抗议，还不如行动上表态。安娜在前头自顾自地往前走，艾莎与她保持一定的距离紧跟其后，就像她们一直以来的相处。

回去的路程很长，沉默让艾莎难以忍受，

“在我十五岁的时候，曾经喜欢过一个女孩，是我的初恋。”艾沙盯着安娜的背影说。她注意到安娜白衬衫的肩线比之前似乎跨了一些。

安娜的步子不易察觉地有那么一下迈小了一步，随即没有回头地又恢复原有的步速。艾莎跟上两步，缩短距离，她决定继续往下说，不管安娜会不会停下来。

艾莎开始回忆。升上初中，她遇到了一个女孩，活泼、开朗、像阳光一样让人温暖的女孩，叫她心动不已。她们成为了好朋友，她对她产生了超乎寻常的情感依赖，尽管她的家教和学识清晰地告诉她，这不正常，但依然无法抑制青春的悸动。

升上初三，艾沙决定要在夏季舞会的当晚告白。她要在舞会的中场，在大家谁都没有注意的情况下，把对方约到体育馆后的树林里倾诉她真实的心情。她不知道自己将会面临什么样的结局，但她清楚只要有一个小地方出错，她一直以来好女孩的形象将会全面崩塌。她很矛盾自己是否能承受得起失败的后果，但那微乎其微的成功又不断地在引诱她。为此她无数遍在脑海里罗列了千百种犯错的可能，一个一个演练应对。十五岁，是个敏感的、追求完美的年龄。

舞会的当晚，艾莎精心挑选了一条纯白的连衣裙，她想展现自己最完美的一面，不想从另一方面反而造成了新困扰。她在舞会上被仰慕者们团团围住，以致她差点漏掉了女孩悄悄独自离开会场的身影。对方要去哪里？艾莎不清楚，毕竟她还没机会靠近她，约她一起离开。她拼命挤出人群，跟随那个背影溜到了建筑后的树林。

后来，她如愿告白了，但在对方回应之前，从树林里走出的另一个她也认识的同班男孩，他与女孩手牵手，他们紧紧靠在一起望着她，带着怜悯和同情。原来有些事情她从来就不知道。

艾莎没有哭，只是觉得身体里空缺了一大块，胃部饥肠辘辘。她沿着黑漆漆的路走回家。明朗的夜空使人心情舒展，她感到更饥饿了。路过没有关门的面包店，她买了个很甜很甜的甜甜圈边走边吃，心头终于有了如释重负的快活。等到第二天，关于她异常取向的传言在年级中悄悄传开，那些围绕在身边的窃窃私语、好奇的眼神，艾莎知道他们在谈论什么，而另两名当事人，由始至终未再与她正视过。不过幸运的是，或许因为艾莎平日对外的形象维护得太好了，流言并未能成功引起什么波澜，而不久后她也毕业考到了另一所更远的高中，事情不了了之。

“你那时候受伤了吗？”两人变成了并肩行走，安娜看着前方问。

“或许，但时间太久，我不太记得了。”艾莎淡淡地说，她没说谎。

“那么，她的样子你还记得吗？”安娜又问。

艾莎思考了片刻确认，末了摇摇头。她也觉得很奇怪，她很清晰地记得事情的经过，也能回忆起当初的悸动，但关于那个女孩与所有的不愉快，她又几乎没半点残存。

她们不再说话，在树影开始向东倾斜时回到了房车所在的空地。

安娜打开车门，半个身子跨了进去后，又转过身看着站在空地外的艾莎。她问艾莎，要不要进来，艾莎反而犹豫了一下。艾莎曾经两度进入到那个属于安娜的空间，但都是擅自闯入，现在安娜主动邀请，她不得不去琢磨这背后的缘由。艾莎觉得这个举动表示出安娜对两人关系的一种承诺，即使是试探性的一下。在安娜身后的不仅仅是一处容身的场所，是她的家，或是过去的缩影，或非预示可能的将来。过去她们总事碍于挑明，艾莎理解为是羞涩、矜持，或者不想进一步发展的愿望。某种意义上，这其实没错。在艾莎认为安娜带着陌生的面具，心底埋藏着层层秘密与她接触的同时，艾莎何尝不也是。她们是同一类人，期待换上全然陌生的另一副面孔，迎接新的生活。

“要进来吗？”安娜又一次询问，语调里既不期待，也不失望，只是在确认。艾莎觉得她听出了安娜的耐心在自己的沉默中慢慢地流逝，过去她或许认为事情要变糟糕了，但现在她却以为这是个好的兆头。艾莎走近安娜，房车台阶造成的高度差使艾莎的额头恰好到安娜心口的位置，她被安娜拉了一把，脸埋进了她的胸口，衬衫领口下的温暖皮肤还残留着医院消毒水的气味。

她们拥抱着跌倒在车内的床铺上。艾莎压在安娜的胸口，手臂抱紧她，感受她的胸廓，确认她的存在，缓缓抬起头。车窗缝隙透进来的光线足够明亮，像是把刻刀将安娜脸部的细节刻划得一清二楚，并用最深的阴影将其烘托出来。安娜的眉毛很浓密，剑眉星目大概指的就是这个样子，虽然她是个女人，却带有些许男性的英气。她的鼻子高傲挺拔，如孤独矗立的山峰，褐色的细碎雀斑从山脊向两旁的脸颊散落，脸部的起伏让艾莎联想到阿伦戴尔的地貌。她的嘴唇既不丰满也不单薄，乍看之下很普通，但再细看就会发现，那勾勒的线条充满倔强。整体而言，这确实是一张容易叫人心动的年轻的俊俏脸庞，要抗拒它不是件容易的事情。

艾莎跨坐在安娜的腰间，俯视着她的脸，伸手拨开她脸颊的发丝，划过她的颊骨和黑眼圈，她告诉安娜，她瘦了。安娜呵呵地笑了，抓住艾莎流连在她身上的手，放进自己嘴里，吻遍每根指头。艾莎咬住下唇不让情不自禁的声音泄露，抽回自己的手，转而湿漉漉的指头伸进安娜的领间，下滑到她的胸前，感受她的颤抖。艾莎弯下身，舔着安娜的眼睑，埋头去吻她脖子的底部，她吻着她露出来的、温暖的小块皮肤，把脸贴了上去。

定制的床铺特别狭窄，脱去衣物的皮肤被汗水浸得滑溜溜的，很难抓稳，她们得紧紧抱在一起，才不会掉下去。安娜把艾莎抱在怀里，把她的脸按到她的胸前。她双手勾着艾莎，索取着她的抚慰，这让艾莎感到开心。空气似乎变得稀薄、微弱，得费点力气才能呼吸。她们腻在一起，有时感觉都要被对方温热的肉体闷得透不过气来了，可仍旧不能分开哪怕一分钟，就仿佛她们都害怕再回到不得不独自面对的孤独与清冷，害怕这会毁掉她们至今所分享的一切。

醒来的时候周围一片黑暗，安娜不在身边，敞开的车门外有一丝微弱的晃动的光影。黑暗中艾莎勉强摸索到一件大概是安娜的衬衫，穿上身，拾起毯子裹着身体子走入凉夜。

不知时辰的夜晚，夜黑得如此真切，天幕中闪烁的银河清晰可见，仿佛触手可及。在空地的岩石旁，安娜背靠石头，双手抱膝，出神地盯着面前点亮的煤油灯。四周树声婆娑，月光朦胧，安娜身单影只，现在她回到了属于她的世界，艾莎所不知道的地方。

艾莎悄悄走到她身后，把手放在她肩上。

“你又走开了。”艾莎说。

“不，我还在这里。”安娜目光落在肩头的手，视线沿着手臂回望艾莎，摇摇头说。

“不说些什么吗？”艾莎挨着安娜坐下，地上分开的影子融合成了模糊的一个，分不清彼此的轮廓。

“好，我要告诉你一些事情。”

“和我们有关？”

“不是我们，是我。”安娜说。

那一刹，艾莎思维停顿，她望着安娜，火光在她眼底闪烁。就像隐身在灌木中，窥视森林深处里的野兔，等它跃进光亮处。怦怦的心跳下，她们都企望获得勇气和对未知的好奇。

TBC


End file.
